Same Ol' Game, Just New Players
by Lady Bern
Summary: A teenage girl claming to be the successor of Harley Quinn makes her name known in Gotham. With the help of a young man calling himself Nigthshade. Just one thing, this is more about them than Bman. Final chapter uploaded.
1. Harley!

Disclaimer: Batman Beyond and all related characters, names, and indicia are DC Comics, a division of Time-Warner Communications, and are used without permission. All rights reserved. Making it perfectly clear that I do not own it. 

Same Ol'' Game, Just New Players

Only the best of the best participated in the Fletcher Bike races. People flocked from all around Gotham to see the talented men and women race over obstacles and around laps on their large two-wheeled machinery. 

To all of Gotham the Fletcher bike races was the exact equivalent to horse racing in the early 2000s. Meaning many made or lost money on simple bets at the betting window. 

"How much sir? And whom are you betting on?" The woman said from behind the window. 

"1 dime on Firetrail." A suave man said as he handed the woman in the Fletcher track uniform his cred card.

"One thousand on Firetrail. Good-luck sir." She said indifferently handing him his claims ticket. "Next." She called. A teenaged girl wearing black sunglasses and chewing a piece of gum walked to the window. 

The woman dropped her the-customer's-always-right manner and took a slow look at the girl. 

She was about seventeen, brown skinned and about 5'7" in height and 32/23/33 in her measurements. Her hair on one side black and the other side dyed red. She had her hair braided into three high pigtails, two on the side of her head and one in the back with silver bells dangling from the ends. 

She wore a black biker jacket over a skintight red and black wife-beater. From the waist down she wore lose-fitting black and red biker pants with kneepads of the opposite color on the outside. And on her feet were seemingly bulky red and black biker boots with a buckle on the sides.

"Sorry kid no one under twenty is allowed to bet, house rules." The woman said. 

The girl shook her head causing the bells to jingle. "I'm not here to bet." Said the girl.

"No? Well if you wish to enter as a racer go to the main office and talk to the receptionist there. Though I doubt you will manage, only the elite races here." Said the woman about to signal for the next person in line. 

The girl chuckled in her throat as she blew a bubble with the pink gum. "Nope. Not here for that either." She said after it popped. 

"Then what do you want?" The woman asked upset that by now the first race had started. 

The girl pulled out a large popgun that looked much like an old-fashion toy. "I'm here to rob you." She said aiming at the window. 

At first the woman was shocked but then she began to laugh. "Honey this is triple thick plated assault proof glass." She said knocking on the glass. "No one can break this." 

By then three security guards had surround the girl. "I figured as much." She sighed. "If I were you I'd duck down." She sang. She spat her gum out into her hand. Then quickly back flipping she tossed the gum onto the window.

Ka-foom! The gum exploded taking out the window and knocking down the three security men. 

"AAAaaaah! Somebody help me!" The woman screamed as the glass rained down on her.

"Oh yoo-hoo!" A voice sang from above her. She looked up to see the girl standing, actually squatting, on the dispenser with the gun pointed at her. "Grenade gum: now in wintergreen, blueberry, cotton candy, and strawberry." She said popping a fresh stick of gum into her mouth. "Now hurry up and put all the cash in this bag." She pulled a small bag from her coat and tossed it at the woman. 

Shaking the woman opened the cash register and began putting the cards and bills into the bag. 

"While we're still young here!" The girl said cocking her gun. The woman quickly removed the entire tray and poured the money in. "Now you've got it." She smiled taking the bag. 

"Yeah and now we've got you." Two new security guards said from behind them. 

"Aw party-poopers." She said jumping down from the desk with a back flip. Turning she smiled as she aimed her gun at them. 

The two men jumped to the side as she fired. Pop A flag rolled out with the word **BANG** in bold red letters. 

"Ha! A trick gun." The first man laughed. 

"Yep my favorite toy in the world." The girl said sneezing the trigger once more sending the flag torpedoing towards the laughing man. The ball at the tip of the flag cracked excreting a gas. He coughed from the fumes swaying back and forth.

"Nighty-night big boy." She said as he fell flat on his back into a deep sleep.

The second security guard ran towards the girl with his hand in a ready fist. 

"Oh my what kind of a man hits innocent young ladies?" The girl asked as the man approached her. The man swung and she ducked to the side. She brought up her leg snapping his head to the side; she swung her elbow into his gut. 

"A weak kind of man." She frowned as he dropped to his knees. "Oh well I had better be going before the _real _police gets here." She said running towards a black motorcycle. With a laugh she fitting the helmet over her head and sped away. Unknown to her a dark figure flew after her.

"Terry what's the situation?" Bruce asked. 

"Police reports say some girl; most likely a member of the Jokerz, just robbed Fletcher Racings." Batman said. 

"The Jokerz must be trying to make a move up in the world." Bruce said petting Ace.

"I was thinking the same thing only the Jokerz usually work together." Batman said. 

"Strength in numbers." Bruce said.

"Yeah but this one's doing things on her own." Batman said. 

"Well you had better hurry and finish this, your mother called and she want you home early tonight. Something about a 58.3 on your last test." Wayne said. 

"How did she find out about that? Great!" Batman shouted. 

"What is it?" Bruce asked. 

Batman observed the empty streets below him. "She just disappeared." Batman said turning around. "Wait..." Batman looked down to see the girl leaned against her bike as if she was waiting from something. "I've found her." He reported landing a few feet away from her.

"I thought I was being followed." Her lips covered with black lipstick curved into a smile as she removed her shades. "I was expecting the police. But the new Batman! I wasn't excepting you at all tonight." The girl said clasping her hands together with genuine joy.

"Great another joker out to make a name for herself." Batman said flatly as he approached her. 

The girl's eyes narrowed as her smile melted into a scowl. Without warning she ran towards him and punched him in the stomach. With a groan Batman folded over from the blow. She brought her elbow down on his spine lowering him a little farther down, then she kicked up her leg tossing him backwards onto the ground. 

"Don't you ever say that again!" She said pointing down on him. "Those two-bit goons are a disgrace to all humanity! The name of Joker use to strike fear into people's hearts now they have reduced it to a simple 'problem of today's society'." She said fuming. 

"Seems I've struck a nerve." Batman said jumping up. "So who are you then?" 

"I'm Harley." She said placing her hand to her chest. 

"Harley? Well Harley you have a strong right hook." Batman complimented rubbing his jaw. "If you aren't a Joker then why are you dressed like one?" He asked kicking out his leg. 

"You ever hear of the clown prince or crime's girlfriend Harley Quinn?" Harley asked dodging. "I'm her successor." She said removing her jacket revealing three black diamonds tattooed on her left forearm and three red diamonds tattooed on her right deltoid. She tossed the jacket onto the bag along with the stolen money. 

"Quinn? She's alive?" Batman asked just before Harley swung back. 

"Yep." Harley said swinging her fist and kicking out her leg. "Miss Q met another fellow after the J-man was killed. She gave up the live of crime and had a family and is now taking care of her two granddaughters." Harley said swinging for Batman's chest but spun kicking him in the jaw. 

"You're good." Batman messaged his chin. Then he combated landing kicks and a few punches on Harley as she fought him. 

Harley smiled. "Thanks." She swung again.

"How did you inherit the name?" Batman asked catching a flying fist and flipped her onto her back.

"Ow!" She cried out as her back hit the hard asphalt. "My grandfather use to work for her." She hissed as she stood. 

"Your grandfather?" Batman asked preparing for any sudden attacks. 

"Yeah my grandfather, you have a hearin' problem b-man?" Harley asked as she stretched popping her spine and shoulders. "You know what batty? I'm bored." She said walking towards her bike.

"What?" Batman asked with a skeptical look lowering his defense. 

"That little heist at the tracks just wore me down and you play too rough. I think I'll go home and take a nap then work on my bike some." She said. 

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered lifting his brow. 

"How about we finish this next time?" Harley asked looking through her bag for her shades.

"No you're under arrest." Batman said holding up his handcuffs. (I can't bring myself to calling them bat-cuffs)

Harley stopped rummaging through her bag and looked up at Batman as if he were insane. She removed a spray can and aimed it towards the bat pressing down on the head. Sticky string spewed out of the top onto the Bat. 

He looked on with annoyance. He lifted his arm to remove the string from his eyesight but couldn't move his arm. "Wh-what is this stuff?" He asked. 

"Super sticky string in a can, it's a killer at parties. On average that stuff weakens in about a hour. But you being the new bat on the block, you'll be free in half the time." She said placing her helmet on her head and revving the engine. 

Harley waved the bag of loot in the air. "See ya later b-man!" Harley shouted as the motorcycle leapt up on one wheel then raced away. 

"Oh no you don't." Batman said stretching his arms apart breaking free of the string. Quickly he grabbed his bolas and threw them towards the fleeing Harley. 

"Hey what's the big idea?" Harley asked as the bolas wrapped around her waist pinning her arms down. 

"This!" Batman said yanking back on the line connected to the bolas. 

"Aah!" Harley yelled as she was pulled off the bike and landed rolling on the road with the bag still in her hand. The bike wobbled as it sped forward cashing into a light post.

"Damn it! I just stole that!" Harley screamed looking at the flames spewing from the crashed motorcycle. 

"And you're going to juvy hall." Batman reported. 

Harley quickly removed a fingernail file from her bag and cut away the bolas. "Bats you've got to learn how to treat young women much better than this on dates." She growled as she pulled a large gun with a cork in the barrel from out of nowhere. "I didn't want to use this but you've forced me!" She shouted pulling the trigger. 

The Bat covered his eyes in anticipation. KA-BOOM! When he opened his eyes again he found himself covered in party string and confetti. But no Harley could be seen. 

"Terry what happed?" Wayne asked. 

"You don't want to know." Batman said taking off. 


	2. The chase

Disclaimer: Batman Beyond and all related characters, names, and indicia are DC Comics, a division of Time-Warner Communications, and are used without permission. All rights reserved. Making it perfectly clear that I do **NOT** own it. Those are some people you just **don't** mess with!

Pointless Key  
*** Is an elapse of time or change in scene.  
Sound effect  
"..." Someone speaking  
'...' Someone thinking.  


Harley walked through the park her body aching and her head low. "What a night!" She moaned as she swung the bag onto her shoulder.

"Rough night Harl?" Someone asked. 

Harley looked up to see a vagabond sitting on the park bench looking highly relaxed. "Hey Charlie. What you doing out here?" Harley asked sitting next to the man ignoring the fact that he reeked of stale garbage.

"Mr. Howle chased me out of the alley. Think I'll go stay by the river now." Charlie said. "You look down what's the matter?" 

"Had my first run in with the bat. Ugh my back is in so much pain; he's much stronger than I had first anticipated. Also he made me crash the bike I stole from Fletcher, I could have used the parts to modify my baby." Harley said dropping her head. "And now I have to reload my popgun. Too much to do now."

"Here," Charlie said handing Harley a torn bandana. "Clean off that make-up before someone notices you." 

"Thanks." Harley covered her bi-color hair with the bandana and wiped off the lipstick with the back of her hand.

"You up for coffee and pie?" Charlie asked jerking his thumb towards a small corner diner with neon lights announcing that the place was OP N.

"Thanks Charlie but not tonight." She grunted as she stood. "Right now I just want to go home and soak in a nice hot bath." Harley said removing a cred card from the bag and giving it to Charlie. "Keep clear." She said walking away.

***

"She called herself Harley." Said Terry removing his mask. 

"Harley? As in Harley Quinn." Wayne said. 

"Yeah she even said she was her successor." Terry said. 

Wayne began to search through his computer. "Did she say anything else?" Wayne asked. 

"Yeah that her grandfather use to work for her." Terry said. 

"For Quinn but not the Joker?" Wayne asked. 

"What do you mean?" Terry asked. 

Wayne moved back from the computer as he petted Ace. "There was a period in time when Harley Quinn went out on her own after yet another break up with the Joker. She had her own hideout and henchmen, the Quinntets. Quinn's favorite: Lewis." Wayne said pulling up a photo on the computer. 

"Just Lewis?" Terry asked looking at the picture of a man wearing a hat. 

"Lewis LeBeau. I don't have very much on him." Wayne said. 

"So what happened to him?" Terry asked. 

"Shot in the back when Quinn's hideout was being raided." Wayne said. 

"Who shot him?" 

"Quinn." Wayne said. 

"Ouch! Bad retirement plan. I wonder if Harley knows anything about it. Do you think you can find anything out on Harley by tomorrow?" Terry asked while he removed the suit. 

"I can have her personal file up in five minutes." Wayne said returning to his computer. 

Less than five minutes later Wayne turned towards Terry. "It seems Lewis had a wife and kids. His wife remarried to a man name Simon Jest." Wayne said showing the information and marriage certificate. 

"Jest? Jest, why does that name ring a bell?" Terry asked. 

"Lewis's son Marshall grew up and ran a motorcycle business and married Emily Carolyn. They had one daughter before they divorced." Wayne said. "Her name Harley Jest." Wayne said pulling up a picture.

"Harley Jest?" Terry asked looking closer at the picture. It was a small picture of a young girl that strongly resembled the Harley from tonight, only her hair was one dark color and was short. From some reason she looked especially sad. 

"You know her?" Wayne asked.

"Sort of, she was a freshman at my school during my sophomore year, one day she just stopped coming. They say she ran away from home." Terry said. "Oh no! I have to get home or my mother will kill me." Terry said rushing out of the Batcave. 

"Gotham's protector fighting villains, psycho-maniacs, and androids yet his greatest threat is his mother." Wayne laughed as he returned to the computer. 

Harley stood in a cage elevator with her arms crossed and her head low as she counted her gains and loses. "Now I understand why Miss Q found the bat annoying at times. As long as he doesn't interfere with my bigger plans than I wouldn't mind keeping him as a playmate." She laughed halfheartedly as the elevator stopped on the second floor. 

"Honeycombs I'm home!" She shouted. "Oops forgot for a moment that I live alone." She laughed as took off the bandana and dropped the bag on the kitchen floor. 

Harley made her home in an old two story garage that had once been used to repair cars when they all were still on the ground. Now she used it to build and repair her bikes as her father once did. The top level, which only took up half the space as the bottom, served as her living area. Containing a kitchen, a corner for the living room, a bathroom, and a decent sized bedroom. 

After having soaked in a hot peach bubble bath Harley, wrapped in a towel, checked the refrigerator for leftovers. "I wonder if this shrimp lo main still any good." She said sniffing the contents of the container. "Ew! Nope." She gagged tossing the container into the trashcan. "I guess it's fried chicken tonight." She said placing the dish into the microwave then went into her room to get dressed. 

As soon as the microwave sounded she jumped over the balcony and fell over twenty feet into the garage. After landing gracefully Harley seated herself comfortably at her bike and turned on the old television. "...Jordan Fletcher, president of Fletcher motorcycles and raceway had no comment on the robbery."

"Great now I have to wait for the morning news." Harley moaned biting down on a forkful of chicken as she began work on her motorcycle. 

"Also today scientist Ira Heights has made an advancement on A.I.-artificial intelligence-devices at Tanium laboratory." 

"What's so great about thinking devices?" Harley asked searching blindly for her wrench.

A man somewhere in his later forties with graying hair appeared on the screen standing a few yards from a car. "The device sort of becomes the mind of any mobile machine. Think of it this way, you don't have to worry about remembering where you parked your car anymore. All you need is the command link." He said holding up a small cylinder the size of an earring. "And something mobile the device can attach itself to. Car come to me." He said into the cylinder. The car started and rolled up to Mr. Heights just to stop a foot away and open the door on its own. 

"Now I see." Harley smiled removing the gloves from her hands. "It seems I'm going to go on a trip tomorrow night." She chuckled in her throat.

***

The next day Terry and Max sat down with Dana for lunch. "Do any of you remember Harley Jest?" Terry asked. 

"Who?" Blade asked sitting down next to Dana. 

"Harley Jest she was a freshman here." Terry said. 

Chelsea sat down next to Max. "Wasn't she that quiet girl who always wore some old jacket and boots that were too big for her?" Chelsea asked. 

"Oh yeah, the girl with her own bike, I remember her now. Weird wasn't she?" Blade asked. 

"As I remember you was sub artic to her." Max pointed out to Blade. 

"You have to admit it was anomalous how all day she wouldn't talk nor do anything until she got to Auto Tech class." Blade said.

"Whatever happened to her anyway?" Dana asked. 

"She ran away from the foster family she was living with." Terry said poking at the processed chicken he had bought. 

"Yeah that's right she was an orphan." Blade said as if it were wrong.

"She was? What happened to her family?" Chelsea asked. 

"Um let me think...I think her dad died in some sort of accident." Max said.

"What about her mother?" Dana asked. 

"Oh that's easy. Her mother left her and her father behind so she could live the rich life." Blade said.

"You mean her mother didn't take her in when her father died?" Chelsea asked. 

"Most likely not if she was placed in a foster home." Max said. 

"Why are you so interested in her all of a sudden?" Dana asked Terry. 

"Um I was going through my old yearbook and noticed her picture." Terry said. "I was wondering if anyone else remembered her." 

Later the bell rung pronouncing the end of lunch. "What's the real reason you're interested in her?" Max asked walking in pace with Terry. 

"She had a small run in with Batman last night." Terry said. 

"What?" Max asked. 

"Yeah, do you think you can find anything that might connect her to Fletcher racing?" Terry asked. 

"Why don't you get Bruce to do that?" Max asked. 

"You said you'd like to help." Terry said. 

"I'll see what I can do." Max said heading into class. 

***

It was late at night as Harley crouched over a security system on the rooftop. "La lala hum hum hum. First you cut the wire that's red, make sure not to touch the dummy wires, once you're sure the system is dead, sneak away and don't forget your pliers." Harley hummed as she cut into the colorful wires. "There. If I end up blowing something up the police won't find out until it's too late." She smiled triumphantly as she opened the sky window and slipped inside.

Inside the Tanium Labs Heights sat looking down on his work. "Hey Heights don't work too hard." One of the other scientists said heading out towards the door. 

"Ha, don't sleep in too late Knight." Heights said continuing his work. 

Heights stood as he heard the sound of someone grunt then hit the ground. "Don't worry Doc he won't be out for long." Harley said standing over the unconscious man. "He'll wake up...eventually."

"Why did you knock him out?" Heights said in surprise. He reached out to call the security but the phone was dead.

"He was stealing office supplies." Harley said shrugging as she walked over to Heights. "Oh I took extra precautions; I wouldn't want anyone to interrupt our little talk."

"What are you doing here?" Heights asked. 

Harley sat down on the desk; "I'm interested in acquiring one of your devices I saw on the news." Harley said blowing a bubble with her gum.

"You broke into my lab to steal an A.I. device?" Heights asked. 

"Actually I came to buy one from you." Harley said producing a credit card then returning it to her pocket. "But if you insist that I steal it, hand it over." Harley said pulling out her gun and holding out her hand.

"You're that crazy girl who held up Fletcher's." Heights said noticing the red and black shorts and the black shirt under the red lather jacket. 

"Oh so it did take a scientist to figure that out! Ya known you should get better security. I walked right by three of them, and one of them was nice enough to direct me straight to you." Harley smiled. "Such gentlemen."

"Why rob us then?" Heights asked.

"Well this isn't really apart of my plans; this is more of a pleasure robbery. Now where are the devices?"

"The devices are in the vault." Heights said pointing towards the door behind him. 

Harley got onto her feet and stood beside Heights. "Well then move your ass." Harley said motioning the gun towards the vault. 

As Heights stood he tackled Harley onto the ground. "Hey! I'm the one doing all the assaulting around here!" She stated smashing the gun into Heights head knocking him unconscious.

With a grunt she pushed Heights off her. "Men." She groaned walking towards the vault. 

"I tried to do things peacefully and avoid confrontation with b-man but I guess I have no choice." She mumbled aiming at the door. 

BOOM! The force of the gun caused her to fall on her back and roll backwards. Once she stopped tumbling she looked up at the vault to see the damages. The vault door was now a twisted piece of metal hanging off the hinges. "Oh! I love this gun!" She shouted performing a headstand to get herself off the floor. Bringing her feet before her she stood straight up then ran into the now opened vault. 

***

"Wayne you there?" Batman asked tying a cat burglar to a lamppost.

"Yeah." Wayne said. "Are things busy tonight?" 

"Not much happening tonight." Batman replied. 

"Well your friend Harley was reported being sighted at Tanium Laboratory a few moments ago." 

"Tanium?" Batman asked. 

"She blew open the vault and stole a prototype for a limited artificial intelligence device." Wayne said. 

"I'm on it." Batman said heading in the direction of the laboratory. 

***

By the time Batman arrived the entire building had been emptied and people lined the sidewalks curious to find out what had happened. 

"Bruce, I think she left already." Batman said turning on his cloaking device and headed downwards towards the police asking questions.

"Did anyone see anything particular tonight?" A female officer asked. 

"I heard some loud explosion." A teenage boy said. 

"I saw some chick wearing red and black and had red and black hair on the rooftops." A woman from the building across the street said.

"I think I saw her riding off on a bike." Said a teenage girl with a hat over her hair. 

"Which way did you see her go?" The officer asked.

"Heading that way. I believe." She said pointing up the street. 

"Anyone has anything to add? The officer asked.

As the police officer began to question others some of the people began to walk away. 

"I think I've found her." Batman said crawling down the wall towards the teenage girl with the hat. As she walked by he pulled the hat from her head. 

"Oh." She cried as her short brown hair fell onto her face. "This is the weirdest day." She mumbled picking up the hat and heading towards the subway. 

"Was it her?" Wayne asked over the radio. 

"No." Batman said heading back towards the laboratory. 

***

"This is such a great night!" Harley smiled removing the hat from her head as she rounded the corner. She removed the brown wig from her head allowing her bi-colored hair to fall. She opened a dumpster removing her bag. "No batman and the AI device for my baby." She smiled changing into a pair of black pants and a black belly shirt. "If I can get some parts this night will be prefect!" She smiled pulling on her red jacket while walking toward the subway station. She then decided against the subway figuring walking wouldn't kill her.

Harley walked triumphantly down the ally onto an empty gritty street with her bag proudly swung on one shoulder. Her hips swung rhythmically side to side with a song in her head. 

"Dressin' like your sister  
livin' like a tart.  
Don't know what you're doing.  
Babe it must be art.  
You're a headache in a suitcase  
You're a star!  


Oh don't be shy  
You don't have to go blind.  
Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me."

Harley stopped and smiled as she placed her rose tinted glasses over her eyes. "Tell me, how long are you going to follow me?" She asked. 

"Not too long." A voice said. 

"Did you like my performance back there?" Harley asked jerking her thumb in the direction of the laboratory. 

"That was clever the way you hid yourself as a witness. Even the bat was tricked." The voice said. 

"I didn't see any bat." Harley said turning in the direction of a young man perhaps a year or so older then herself. His hair was short and a lovely dark red. His green hazel eyes looked down on Harley as she stared fixated on his green skin.

"Believe me he was there." He said reaching out his hand. A large vine grew from the concrete to the top of the fire escape where he stood. 

"Ooh a plant boy." Harley said watching as the vine shrunk back into the ground carrying the young man down with it. "Now let me guess Venus Flytrap? Thorn? Bleeding Heart?" Harley asked as he came nearer. "No I got it, Greenhouse Guy!" She laughed tossing her head backwards. 

The young man grabbed Harley by the wrist and twisted her around so that her back was pressed hard against his chest. "I'd prefer if you called me Nightshade." He said.

"Oh that's original." Harley said trying to free herself from the man. "I wouldn't stand out here like this if I were you." Harley said.

"Oh and what going to happen?" Nightshade asked. 

"Them." Harley said jerking her head in the direction of a band of Jokerz walking towards them.

Nightshade released Harley and stood before her. "Harl, I'll go for the big ones you get the rest and the ladies." He said. 

"You won't make it far if you're afraid to hit women. Besides I know these jerks!" Harley shouted jumping over Nightshade's head. "Skuzzy!" She shouted jumping onto the back of a large muscular joker.

"We've been hearin' all 'bout you on the news Harl." Said a joker wearing only a poke-a-dotted tie, and rainbow suspenders holding up a pair of green pants two sizes too big. 

"No fashion scents whatsoever." Harley said under her voice. "Let me guess you want me in your gang now Chaos?" Harley asked removing herself from the back of Skuzzy. "Sorry you had the chance years ago; this head case is doing things on her own now." Harley said pointing at herself proudly, with her thumb. 

"Yeah? What about him?" A female joker with a china doll painted face asked pointing towards Nightshade.

"He's a perk that comes with the job." Harley blew a kiss towards Nightshade. 

"C'mon Harl come back to us. We could use someone like you around." Skuzzy said draping his arms on Harley's shoulders. 

Harley flipped away from Skuzzy landing beside Nightshade. "You mean you could use the money and the things I've stolen. Back off! I'm not going to lower myself to your crude standards." Harley said her joyful attitude changing as her face fell with scorn. 

Chaos shook his head as the others slowly began to close in on Harley and Nightshade. "We didn't really want to do this to you Harl, you having ties with Harley Quinn herself and all, but you understand right?" Chaos asked throwing a punch at Harley. 

Harley ducked away while ramming her knee into Chaos' stomach. She flipped backwards away from the clowns. "Perfectly." Harley said. "You do understand us defending ourselves?" Harley asked cracking her knuckles. Nightshade stood next to Harley ready for the oncoming fight. 

The circle of Jokerz began to close in again. "Wait wait wait!" Harley shouted looking around. 

"Now what is it?" Skuzzy asked. 

"This is all off. Something's missing...something... Ah ha! I've got it. La-la-la-laaaaa!" Harley began. 

"Right now I would rather be in bed. / But I'm here with you instead. / Love's got me doing things I'd prefer not to do. /Ain't that just a **kick **in the head?" Harley sang kicking her leg up catching the chain doll Joker in the chin. 

The others began to attack the two. Nightshade punched Skuzzy in the belly knocking him backward onto the ground. 

Harley flipped between two Jokerz. "I want to go on a robbing spree. / You want to stay home and cuddle with me." Harley rubbed her nose with the two Jokerz. "I prefer scheming and city lights. / Oh I must be a sight after our violent mindless fights." Harley knocked the two's head together. "Red you try!" Harley shouted. 

Nightshade was amazed at the fact Harley was singing as she fought as if it were all a game. Her peculiar actions had caused confusion even to the Jokerz. But now she wanted him to sing! This chick was definitely crazy "Um okay. Comes fighting these jerks I rather be dead. / It is all a crying shame. " Nightshade sang as he threw a few seeds on the remaining Jokerz. The seeds emitted a green pollen causing the Jokerz to cough and breakout in an itchy rash. 

"Like a bullet to the brain!" Harley jumped over to Nightshade's side when Chaos swung at her with a pipe. "Big finish Red!" She said. 

"Ain't that just a **kick** in the head!" They sang together kicking Chaos back down.

Harley laughed. "Not bad bud buddy. You've got a lovely singing voice." She whacked him once on the back.

Nightshade moaned as he dropped to his knees. Harley quickly put on a more serious tone. "Red!" She cried quickly kneeled to his side. "I thought you were a little green but I thought nothin' of it. You must not be use to Gotham's lovely-polluted air." 

The once dark street was suddenly illuminated with red flashing lights.

"Hey let's move it's the cops." A joker said running off. 

"Great just what I needed more challenges from authority." Harley grumbled as she helped the green young man to his feet.

A GCPD car drove over to Harley and Nightshade. "What's going on here?" The police officer asked as he and his partner stepped out of the car. 

"Jokerz attacked us!" Harley shouted in a near hysterical voice.

"Jokerz? Do you need any help with him?" Another officer asked pointing to Nightshade. 

"No I think we can manage. My bike isn't too damaged." Harley jerked her thumb to one of the bikes the Jokerz had left behind. "Thanks for scaring them off." Harley said looking at the police.

"Wait a minute you match the description of the girl who just robbed Tanium." The first officer said as Harley sat Nightshade on the bike. 

"Who me?" Harley asked innocently placing her hand to her chest. 

"Now that you mention it she does. Let me see your license." The second officer said. 

"License, right." She said searching through her bag. "Well let me find it. Black rose lipstick; you just don't know how hard it is to find this shade. Um...sticky string, grenade gum, bola yo-yo, joy buzzer taser, fun gun, spring punching glove, tampons, hey my sour watermelon liquorish -forgot I had that." Harley placed the candy in her mouth. "Squirting flower, industrial size whoopee cushion, rubber ducky what do that do again? AI device. Magic 8 ball. Great I have everything except for my license." Harley said practically holding her bag upside down.

"You are her. Miss you are under arrest!" The police officer said. 

Harley bent down to gather all of her things and returning them to her bag. "Give me a minute! Geez you guys are impatient! It ain't like big bad boys like yourselves can't handle little ol' me." Harley said.

"C'mon let's go. I don't know what you did to that young man there but if you're claiming to be the successor of Harley Quinn it ain't good." The officer said.

"Ah ha!" Harley cried holding the rubber duck. "Now I remember what the ducky does!" She squashed the body of the duck giving off a shrill squeak then a thick gray smoke. 

Harley ran to the bike as the smoke bomb rubber duck hid her actions from the police. 

"Red usually I wouldn't dare get on a bike without my helmet but desperate times." Harley said getting on behind Nightshade. "Just hold on." She said as she revved the engine then drove in a loop heading onto the street. 

"HEY!" Officer #1 coughed. "C'mon let's go." He yelled helping his partner back into the car. "Call for back up!" 

***

Batman sped down the street in the bat jet; he had just seconds before received word that Harley was running, more like riding away from the police. Just that she had a sickly young man with her. 

"Do you think she resorted to kidnapping?" Bruce asked. 

"No. I was talking to the man who Harley stole the prototype from. He said this was just a pleasure robbery for her. It seems she has bigger plans." Batman said.

"Must have something to do with who she's robbing next." Bruce said.

"I have Max looking for connections between her and Fletcher now." Batman said. 

"You believe there's a connection?"

"Why else would she chose him as her first big robbery when there are easier places." Batman said. Suddenly a motorcycle sped before the bat jet followed by five police cars. "Wayne I gotta go." He said turning the corner after them. 

"Holy hole in the head." Harley moaned looking behind her. "Not only do I have to deal with the police I have the bat on my back now. If it weren't for you!" Harley said to the barely conscious Nightshade.

"Ge-get ready to t-t-turn on to the hi-highway." Nightshade said reaching into his pocket. He tossed a brown pocket onto the street as Harley turned. Gigantic roots exploded from the small pocket. All but one of the police cars managed to avoid getting tangled into the roots. 

"Hey not bad you just gave me a great led." Harley said. "Now it's my turn." She laughed reaching into her bag.

"Eight ball, eight ball! Where in the back seat of a jeep is it? Ah ha! Magic 8 ball." Harley declared. She shook the black ball until the blue liquid inside turned red. "Bombs away baby!" Harley cried kissing the ball then tossing it behind her shoulder. 

KA-BOOM!!! A large portion of the highway road was now a gaping hole leaving most of the pursuing police cars stranded on the other side.

Harley caught a glimpse behind her. "Three down! One car and a bat jet to go." Harley sang.

"You on the bike stop now!" A police officer said in a speakerphone from a hover police car. "There is a roadblock up ahead. You have no way out." She said. 

Harley looked up trying to decide if she should use her popgun on the pursuing bat or the hovering police car. 'Can't do that the force will throw me off the bike.' Harley thought. 'But there is an alternative.' She smiled removing her flag gun. 

Pop! FLOOSH! The BANG! flag torpedoed from the barrel into the sky. Exploding into a bright white light. Blinding the pilot of the police hover car.

"She just took down a police car with a flare." Batman said with surprise.

"She's resourceful." Bruce said. "And dangerous." 

"She's caught the road block is just ahead." Batman said. "I guess I wasn't needed."

Harley began to fret when she noticed the many police vehicles awaiting her up ahead. She looked to her side, nothing, no way for her to escape. And she couldn't turn, that would put her right in the mercy of Batman and the police car behind her. Well as she said before desperate times. And all desperate time comes with insane actions.

"Nightshade if you have an ounce of strength left in you hang on tight to me!" Harley cried as she accelerated towards the shoulder.

"No wait!" Batman cried out to Harley and the pursuing car. The bike jumped into the air over the side of the shoulder falling downwards. As for the care the occupants dived out just before it crashed headfirst into the cement blockade.

"Terry what happened?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing a few hundred thousand dollars won't fix." Batman said. 

The bike landed roughly below the chaos. Harley looked up to see her handy work. 

"I just LOVE this city!" Harley cried as she raced away from the fiery wreckage.


	3. Partnership

Disclaimer: Batman Beyond and all related characters, names, and indicia are DC Comics, a division of Time-Warner Communications, and are used without permission. All rights reserved. Making it perfectly clear that I do **NOT** own it. Those are some people you just **don't** mess with!

A/N: I refuse to do terrible puns! The old Batman show was crawling with them! How could people laugh at that, how?

Pointless Key

*** is an elapse of time or change in scene.

sound effect

"..." someone speaking

'...' someone thinking. 

Chapter 3: Partnership

Nightshade awoke to a warm tasty smell. He slowly opened his eyes to the soft yellow lights of the ceiling lights. Gradually collecting himself he noticed a bowl of steaming red liquid beside him. Nightshade's stomach growled he was unaware of his last meal since he arrived in Gotham. He stirred the contents in the bowl bringing up colorful chunks of vegetables to the top. "Homemade." He smiled. Careful not to burn his tongue he swallowed a few spoonfuls noting a lack of salt and pepper. 

After he had finished his bowl of vegetable soup did he notice he was in a rather comfortable bed in a decent sized room with light indigo walls. It took him a moment more to discover he was no longer wearing his costume but was dressed in some dungaree jeans and a t-shirt. 

Nightshade got out of the bed and followed the sound of music coming from the other rooms. It was the older music from back in the dinosaur days of the late 1900's. He walked into the living room and saw a pillow and blanket thrown carelessly on an old sofa. "Someone must have given up their bed for me." He said to himself as he made his way into the kitchen. 

The smell of the vegetable soup lured him over to the pot. He was about to serve himself another bowl when he heard a clang from below. He glanced over the kitchen balcony railing which prevented one from falling down onto the first floor, the garage area. 

Down below he saw a figure crouched beside an exposed motorcycle swinging her head from side to side in time with the music. 

"Harley?" Nightshade called. She did not acknowledge. "Hey Harley!" He shouted. Still no responds. Nightshade grabbed a discarded carrot top and threw it with careful aim at Harley. 

The carrot bounced beautifully off the top of Harley's head. "Ow! Great now vegetables are out to get me." She grumbled turning around. "Oh you're awake." She smiled at Nightshade while turning off the CD player.

"What's that you're listening to?" He asked. 

"Queen. I like those old bands, their music had meaning and you understood what they were saying without a lyric sheet. Not like today's music, it's so loud and dismal." Harley smiled tossing off her work gloves. 

"Thanks for helping me and bringing me home with you." Nightshade said watching as Harley climbed a large silver toolbox onto the beam beneath the kitchen balcony. 

She swung herself up with a small flip onto the rail and there she squatted with perfect balance. "No prob. I'm always gettin' strays following me home. You I don't find unpleasant, so I decided to keep you. I just hope you're house broken." Harley said.

"Really?" Nightshade asked amused. 

"No," She stated frankly. "You see I have a small annoying thing in my head called a conscious. And if I had left you it would have been buggin' me for days." Harley said frowning at her small human flaw.

"How long have I been out?" Nightshade asked. 

"Almost two days. Thank goodness Miss Q was at home when I called her. She told me all I needed to know to take care of you. Sunlight, water, and mulch." Harley said walking into the kitchen. "She has the know-how with plant people. Now tell me what's the name, I mean your real name." She served Nightshade another bowl after she noticed his sight wondering towards the pot then she poured herself a glass of orange juice. 

"I'm Christopher Isley." Nightshade said.

"Any relation to Pamela Isley?" Harley asked taking a drink of her juice. 

"Poison Ivy? Yes she's my mother." He said proudly. 

Harley choked on her juice. "Your mother!" She asked wiping off her face. "But you can't be! Miss Q told me that Poison Ivy couldn't have children. Something to do with the chemicals or toxins or whatever that stuff was that changed her into the plant gal Gotham knows and loathes." Harley said.

"You've been listening in villains 101." Nightshade said.

"Was that an attempt at humor?" Harley asked dryly. 

"Mom adopted me when she noticed I had a strong fascination with plants just like her. Then with extreme caution she exposed me to the same 'stuff' as you say it. Making me like her. We've been living in and out of cities and the South American rainforest for years now." Nightshade said. 

Harley scratched her temple. "The sounds sensible...I guess." She said finding it amazing that he shared many of her looks though he was adopted. 

"You don't understand the logic of it do you?" Nightshade asked. 

"Haven't a clue. Well _Chris_ why are you here in lovely Gotham city?" Harley asked. "This isn't the best place for neither plants nor plant people."

"I came to investigate some young woman going around Gotham calling herself the successor of Harley Quinn, a great friend of my mother's." 

Harley blinked with surprise. "Well you've met her what do you think about her?" 

"Not criminally insane and obsessed with the Joker, but I approve." Nightshade said.

"Yeah especially after I hauled your compost carcass all over Gotham trying to dodge police and avoid getting captured by Batman." Harley said raising a brow at him. 

"That's true." Nightshade nodded. 

"And who said I wasn't criminally insane?" Harley asked. 

Nightshade ignored Harley's last statement. "And since I like it here and the people so much I think I'll stay for awhile." Nightshade said.

"I get it now sowing your roots in new soil." Harley said.

"Something like that." He said. 

"But in **my **soil." Harley said.

Nightshade gave Harley's words little regard. "Tell me Harl how did you become the successor of Harley Quinn?" He asked. 

Harley smiled. "My grandpa use to work for Harley Quinn. He did it to support my grandmother and his kids." Harley said. 

"What happened to him?" Nightshade asked. 

"Quinn shot him in the back." Harley said frankly.

"What?! Wait this doesn't make any sense." Nightshade said. 

"Will you let me finish Red geez! My grandpa Lewis was Miss Q's favorite and most loyal 'henchmen'. Grandpa Lewis use to come home and tell my papa all about the fun he had with Quinn. My papa asked what if he got killed workin' for Quinn and my grandpa said 'No regrets.' Papa always told me I would have loved my grandpa. From the stories he told me about him I know I would have. But anyways, my papa met Miss Q when my grandpa was workin' for her and he liked her, he said she was a lot of laughs even when she had quit the criminal business. When she killed my grandpa Lewis my grandmother was upset, as anyone could understand. But my papa knew my grandpa wanted no regrets for either of them. Then I was born!" Harley said smiling broadly.

"And in honor of Harley Quinn he named you after her." Nightshade said. 

"No I was named after a Harley-Davidson motorcycle my papa was restoring during that time." Harley said forthright. "Now stop interrupting! When I was little papa took me to see Miss Q for myself. I liked her a lot even thought she had aged and had children of her own." Harley said. 

"She has kids?" Nightshade asked. 

"Granddaughters now." Harley said. 

"So why didn't she pass her title down to one of her granddaughters?" Nightshade asked. 

"They are just simple juvenile delinquents, I think they're apart of the Jokerz. There's a crude irony in that somewhere. Now stop interrupting me! I'm almost finished! After my papa was killed I asked Miss Q if I could take up the torch and voila!" Harley said motioning to herself. 

"Your story is lacking." Nightshade said. 

"Hey I wasn't put on this Earth to entertain you!" Harley said. "Life is just more interesting when things don't make sense and are lacking. Besides it's no concern of yours." Harley said. 

Nightshade thought it over. He was never going to figure this young woman out. "Do you know what Harley Quinn saw in the Joker?" Nightshade asked. 

Harley smiled. "The man may have been a criminally insane murderous psychopath. But the man was a genius! And you could never predict him; he could make you laugh moments before he shot you in the head." Harley said.

***

Nightshade helped Harley clean up the kitchen by washing the dishes. "So why are you after Fletcher?" He asked. 

"Why do you ask?" Harley said as she placed the leftovers in the fridge. 

"I just wanted to know why I'm going after someone if I'm going to join you." Nightshade said turning towards Harley while drying his hands. 

Harley held her hands up as if to stop a game. "Slow down weeds. Who said anything about a partnership? Aren't you plant folk solitary like? I mean Miss Q always told me how Poison Ivy was always independent and strong and how she admired her for it and all. 'Ivy always liked to stay in one place, she said she had roots where she was. And that left me to go out on my own.' Is that not correct?" Harley asked. 

"That sounds like my mother." Nightshade smiled. "Listen Harl, you know Gotham better than I do. Besides I think you could use someone like me around to give you an edge." 

"No I don't. Besides plant boy you make me sick." Harley said bluntly.

"What!" Nightshade flared with anger at Harley's crude honesty. Then he noticed Harley's tried eyes. "Oh you mean being around me? I thought Harley Quinn gave you her immunity." 

"I'm immune to Joker venom. You know that stuff taste like kiwi? Mmm." Harley said losing train of thought. "What you except her to insert her blood into me? You can get diseases do things like that." 

"So how am I to get the ingredients I need to make the concoction?" Nightshade asked.

Harley began to laugh at his ignorance. "You're a bad boy of Gotham now. We criminals shop after closing time, so much easier that way." Harley said. 

Nightshade stared at her with annoyance. "I know that. What I mean was were in Gotham could I find such things?" 

"Laboratories, stores, malls, if you're on the look out for plants there aren't many nurseries here." Harley said. 

Nightshade grabbed Harley's bag as he went to the elevator. "Hey you know your way around here?" Harley asked with concern in her voice. 

"Harley, I didn't know you cared." He smiled as the elevator descended.

"**Why** do I care?" Harley asked herself. She shrugged her shoulders and jumped over the balcony. "I have better things to do. Like reload my popgun." 

***

"Excuse me ma'am, can you tell me where the nearest nursery is?" Nightshade asked an elderly woman with blonde hair and a cane to help her walk with her sinking body. 

"A nursery? What do you need with plants?" She asked in a rough voice. "If you ask me you should be looking for the hospital, you looking kinda green." The woman said gruffly inching in on Nightshades face her baby blue eyes peering at him from behind her glasses. 

Nightshade had been taught to always be kind to women and the elderly. Even if they happened to be rude and annoying. "You see tonight in my girl's birthday, and the flowers I got for her are cut. She hates cut flowers. She want plants she that can plant." Nightshade said. 

"Shows what a pathetic boyfriend you are." The woman said edging towards the bus stop.

Nightshade swallowed his anger. "Please." He said.

"Six blocks down take a right at the bus stop. You can't miss it." The woman dismissed him with a wave of the hand as she walked off.

***

Nightshade smiled triumphantly as he walked comfortably through the park. Slowly swinging by his side was the bag full of small herbs, plants, seeds, and the chemistry set he had stolen. 

"I'll get fertilizer on my next trip. I guess this Gotham isn't such a bad place." Nightshade said aloud.

"Not the best place for a green thumb." A voice said. 

Nightshade looked up just in time to receive a boot in the face. The kick sent him tumbling backwards. 

Quickly Nightshade regained himself and jumped onto his feet. He checked into his bag making sure none of the plants were seriously damaged. 

"So you're Batman." Nightshade said looking up. "We didn't get much of a chance to meet the other day, but I was sick and Harley was racing us around on that bike." Nightshade said. 

"You're that man the police reported with Harley Jest?" Batman asked. 

"Guilty." Nightshade smiled as he reached out to stroke a low branch of a tree.

"And who are you suppose to be Weeping Willow?" Batman asked. 

"Why does everyone find joy in trying to guess my name? Let me introduce myself. I'm Nightshade, deadly as the real thing." Nightshade said proudly. 

"Let me guess you have relations with Poison Ivy?" Batman asked.

Nightshade reached into his sleeve. "Find out for yourself." He said holding out his arm fist down. Nightshade opened his hand dropping five small seeds on to the ground.

Batman watched keeping himself on guard. Nightshade stood with his hands parallel to his sides and a sadistic look in his eyes. Nightshade slowly raised his hands fingers spread like and composer conducting an orchestra. The ground beneath Batman's feet began to tremble. 

Thick green thorny vine-like stems began to sprout out of the ground. 

"What the?" Batman leapt out of the way.

"Careful Batman that my plants don't touch you." Nightshade said pushing his red hair from his face. "The barbs have a poison in them that helps to fend off animals that tends to feed off it." Nightshade said willing the dangerous flora to attack the evading Batman. 

Batman reached for his bladed glaive and threw it at the thorned stems. 

The stems released an inhuman cry as it shriveled away. "Killer!" Nightshade cried out as his creations one by one each withered away when struck by the blade. 

"Is that all you've got?" Batman asked landing before Nightshade. 

Nightshade stared down dismayed at the dry detached stems on the ground. "Murderer." He whispered. "You will pay for what you've done." 

With a cried Nightshade attacked fist first. Batman dodged the swing hooking his arms under Nightshade's elbows. With a push and forced Nightshade face first down on the ground. 

"I'm impressed." Nightshade chuckled with aversion.

"Where's Harley?" Batman asked removing his cuffs. 

"Harley, she didn't join me on this little escapade. She was aware of something you aren't." Nightshade smiled. "Being around me is very hazardous to your health." Nightshade rolled pitching a handful of yellow dust into the air. 

Batman released Nightshade to wipe his face as he began to fell his eyes itch and water. Nightshade smiled as he picked up the bag. He swung it upwards catching Batman in the chin, pitching him backward onto the ground.

"I must go now Harley is expecting this." He laughed as Batman began to sneeze. "Oh and no matter how much you wash the pollen I threw on you won't come off. After a few hours it should wear off on it's own." Nightshade said running off before anyone else came to investigate in the park.

***

After watching the latest news update upside down on the couch Harley laid in a claw-foot bathtub; soaking in the hot water with honey-milk bath foam. It was the best way to clean off grease and oil build up. 

"Settle your mind about us teaming up?" Harley jumped at the sound of Nightshade's voice. Living by herself for so many years had left her careless and unprepared for his return. 

Harley watched as his eyes darted quickly over the surface of the water. "Didn't your mama teach ya about manners?" Harley asked sneaking down into the tub a bit.

"Didn't yours teach you modesty? You haven't covered yourself or anything yet." Nightshade said. 

Harley humped as she began to wash her left leg, revealing yet another three red diamond tattoo on her calf. "Being modest is no fun. You're putting yourself down with modesty." She stretched one leg straight up into the air. "Look at these lovely legs, if I were modest I would never show these babies off to no one." She smiled. 

Nightshade sat down leaning his head against the tub. "Have you thought about our partnership any?" 

"Yes, I've been thinkin'." 

"And?" Nightshade asked turning to see Harley.

"And it made my head hurt. Why do you want to help me?" Harley asked folding her arms on the tub edge and resting her chin on her folded arms. 

"My mother taught me to always help a woman who could use my assistance." Nightshade said.

"I would believe you if I didn't feel like what you just told me was bull." Harley smiled crudely.

Nightshade stared spellbound at Harley's dark brown eyes. "I want my first crime to be big and noticed by everyone." Nightshade said. 

Harley smirked as her body slipped into the water until her head disappeared in a swirl of milky water. 

"I don't think I'll ever figure you out Harl." Nightshade sighed.

Forty seconds passed before Harley reemerged. She pushed the water away from her eyes. "I've decided to give you a trail go. Until then you had better get started on that 'immunity stuff' it you want to last 'til then." Harley said splashing a bit of water on Nightshades head.

"Hey!" Nightshade cried as the water slid down his back. "Okay then it's a deal!" He splashed the water catching Harley in the face.

Harley jumped out of the water laughing. She wrapped a large beach towel around herself recalling their earlier discussion about modesty. "Sleep tight, Red." Harley said heading into her room.


	4. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: Batman Beyond and all related characters, names, and indicia are DC Comics, a division of Time-Warner Communications, and are used without permission. All rights reserved. Making it perfectly clear that I do not own it. But Harley Jest and Nightshade **are** mine. Anyone else in this story I made up you can steal and do whatever you please with them, just not those two. I had to do a lot of imaging (drawing) and working on history and character to just give them up.

Chapter 4: 

The Plot Thickens

Terry carefully removed his notebook from beneath a mold-infested container of what use to be macaroni salad, or so he thought was macaroni salad. There was only a few student left in the hallways daring the timing of the tardy bell. 

Any slower and **you'll** grow mold. A voice said with a halfhearted laugh. 

Terry looked over to his right to see Harley resting her forehead against the cold painted metal of her locker. Hey Harley didn't notice you there. Terry said. 

Tell me somethin' new. Harley sighed. 

I thought you were suspended. Terry said looking over Harley. Harley was one of the students who didn't follow fashion trends as he noticed looked at her torn faded jeans covering her powerful thighs. She wore an old green long sleeve belly shirt with notched ends. Terry's eyes darted over Harley's taut belly and her attractive curves. If it were for the constant down curve of her lips from the frown she wore Harley could actually be considered attractive by many. 

I was suspended, but I had just cause. Those jocks were defiling my bike sitting on it; I only thought it fair if I defiled their faces with black eyes and bloody noses. Harley stated flatly with closed eyes. 

When are you going to toss that...that thing? It's starting to make my locker reek! Harley went on turning her head so that she could see him through the corner of her eye. 

Where would I toss it? Terry asked closing his locker imprisoning the moldy macaroni once again inside. He leaned against his locker next to Harley.

On Mrs. Shepard's car. Harley smiled at the malevolent thought of defacing her algebra teachers car. 

The bell rang leaving its echo in the empty halls. Neither one moved. What's the matter Harley? Terry asked. 

Harley turned with her head still resting against the locker door until she was facing forward. You know you're the only person who actually cares. She chuckled as she sunk down into a sitting position. Merv got fired two weeks ago. The jerk finally got caught cutting corners. He just started working again yesterday. But the pay won't be as good, meaning we're gonna be livin' on a budget. Harley said slowly running her fingers through her dark brown hair. Merv and Simone says I'm costing them too much money, so instead of Merv cutting back on his cigars and wine, and instead of Simone getting her cocktail butt up and get a job they are gonna to sell my baby. Harley said.

JoyRide? They're selling your bike? Terry asked. 

Yeah, they already have someone interested in it. Harley's face disappeared into the shadows of her folded arms. 

But I thought you said that your dad gave you that bike before he died. Terry said.

He did, and it's all I have left. Harley said bringing her head up so that her eyes were peeping out from out of her folded arms. 

They can't do that. Terry said. 

They could, but I won't let them. Harley said standing. I'm skipping the rest of the day. Need to clear my head, or what's left of it. She said walking off with her helmet tucked under one arm. 

Where are you going? Terry called after her debating if he should join.

To talk with my papa. She said not turning. Oh if you go to class and your teacher nags at you for bein' late tell em...um, tell em you were convincing a suicidal classmate to see the consular. It's a surefire excuse. Harley laughed waving good-bye. 

After that day no one ever saw Harley again, not that many people noticed the girl's absences.

***

Hey Ter. Earth to Ter! Wake up! Max said lightly smacking Terry's forehead with her palm. 

Uh? What is it? Terry asked as they began to walk home from school. 

You sound friendly today. What happened? Max asked. 

Some plant guy covered me in spores last night. Stayed up all night sneezing. Terry yawned. 

Plant guy? Now what are you in to? Anyhow I think I've found something for you, not much but it's something. Max said handing Terry a piece of paper. 

What's this? Terry asked.

Just read it. Max said. 

-Monday May 22, 2023 disaster struck during the Paxton charity motorcycle show and races. Small motorcycle shop owner Marshall Jest, taking the place of his usual driver was killed in an accident when his front wheel fell off during an obstacle jump. He and his bike flipped, Jest was said to have been kill upon impact of his first fall. Jest left behind his business and his only daughter Harley Lisannette Jest, who will be looked over by friends of Jest until further notice.

Is that what happened? But what does this have to do with Jordan Fletcher? Terry asked. 

Max pointed to the picture that came with the article. You see those men comforting the crying little girl? Well the girl is Harley and the younger man is Fletcher. Max said. It seems Fletcher was close to the Jest family. Max said. 

I've got to show this to Bruce. Thanks Max. Terry said running ahead.

***

Dressed in a pair of faded cut-off shorts and a blue and purple striped tank top Harley laid relaxed on the slanted portion of the roof. Summer was on its way yet it was already beaming hot. 

Harl, you up here? Nightshade shouted from below the moon-roof. 

Harley answered removing her shades. 

Nightshade's head popped up in the widow. Nice view up here. He said looking around. I've just made a cup of my mother's famous brew. He said to Harley. 

Goody goody! Now we can talk longer than 15 minutes and make out on the couch for hours. Harley said crawling towards the window. 

Nightshade's green face turned dark in the cheeks. Harley looked Nightshade in the face until they were nose to nose. Are you blushing? She asked.

Nightshade scoffed as he ducked back down. I'm going to enjoy makin' that boy sweat.' She laughed to herself.

***

Harley walked into the kitchen but stopped short when she saw most of the kitchen and living room crawling with plants. What the...making yourself at home? She asked waving at the Chinese wisteria falling over the kitchen balcony towards the garage.

It looks better this way. Nightshade smiled walking over to the chemistry lab he had set up in a corner of the kitchen.

My right foot it does. You have...what are those...clematis growing on my balance beam! I need that for gymnastics training! And there's a weeping cherry in my garage. Harley complained. 

Hey at least I planted the vegetable garden outside. Nightshade said in his defense. Here drink this. Nightshade said handing Harley a mug. 

Harley looked at the liquid inside the cup giving off a green vapor. She cocked an eyebrow at Nightshade. It won't kill you. Drink up. Said Nightshade.

Harley took a deep breath and began to drink. Seconds later Harley's eyes grew wide as a aghast regurgitating noise gurgled in her throat. Nightshade quickly grabbed hold of the cup tilting it upwards. No, down it all. He said. 

At first Harley struggled but after finding it was no use, Nightshade had an iron grip on her, she drunk all of the liquid.

There that wasn't so bad. Nightshade teased. 

Harley ran into the kitchen driving her mouth under the sink faucet trying to get the taste of her tongue. That stuff was foul! She said removing her head from the sink. Ack! I can't get the taste out of my mouth. She whined scratching her tongue with her nails. 

The taste is the last thing you should be worried about. Nightshade said walking towards her. 

How come? Harley asked. 

The side effect should be kicking in soon. Nightshade said. 

Side effe-OHMYGAWD! Harley shouted sinking to her knees holding her stomach. You gave me acid! She cried out. 

Nightshade kneeled down beside Harley. No I didn't. Nightshade said in his defense. 

Yes you did and it's eatin' away my stomach and intestines! Harley cried resting her forehead on the floor. 

Go in my room get my popgun from under my pillow and shoot me, please! Harley begged. Put me out of my misery.

Nightshade laughed. You aren't dying. Like I said before it's just a side effect of the formula. You immune system is being changed. Soon you body's resistance to toxins will be heightened so will your natural strength and agility. Although I can see you already have an uncanny agility and natural balance. Nightshade said helping Harley up.

Harley asked as the pain ebbed. Miss Q never told me nothin' about that. So besides my stomach turnin' inside out how do we know that stuff really worked? 

You could sit beside me for awhile and see if you pass out or not. Nightshade said. 

I'm not a very patient person. I could just do this. Harley grabbed hold of Nightshade's face turning him towards her. 

Nightshade's eyes grew wide as he felt Harley's soft lips on his own. 

Just as he was starting to enjoy it Harley pulled away. She placed her fingers to her lips. My lips tingle, I feel like I just kissed a 9-volt battery.

Must be the toxin in my skin. Nightshade said. 

Yet I'm still standin' so it must have worked. Harley said heading towards the elevator. It's gonna be awhile before we do any serious heist. I'm going out to get some ice cream, do you wanna join? She asked. 

***

In the Batcave Terry stood behind Bruce as he read over the article. Fletcher and Harley must have known each other. Terry said. 

We can't be sure how well but they must have. Bruce said handing the paper back to Terry. With a few keystrokes a document appeared on the computer screen. It seems Jordan Fletcher started off like many business, small yet with high-quality service. But he had a partner then. Bruce said.

Let me guess Marshall Jest. Terry said. Bruce nodded. I think Batman will be keeping an eye on Fletcher for awhile.

***

Saturday morning Harley laid across the couch watching the usual Saturday morning cartoons while she painted Dark Forest green nail polish over a pair of toe nails. 

Are you done yet? Nightshade asked. Harley's head was resting on his chest as his bare foot rested on her up bent leg. 

If you'd stop wiggling I would have been done long ago. Harley said trying to keep the paint job smooth. 

Well it tickles. Why am I allowing you to do this to me? Nightshade asked. 

Harley said turning so that she could see Nightshade. You'll do anything for pretty Harley. She smiled. 

Nightshade laughed. Tell me why are we sitting here watching TV? Nightshade asked. 

We arent just watching television, Chris. We are waiting for a very important announcement. Harley said pointing to the television.

What announcement is that? Nightshade asked. 

Shh! Birthday announcements are on! Harley squealed.

It's time for today's channel 6's birthday wishes, anniversary announcements, and party proclamations. As for today's birthdays Miss Abby Happi is sweet 16. Stone Cartwright is celebrating 24 years of youth. We have one anniversary announcement, Petyr Tallgood and Charlene Tallgood is celebrating 48 happy years of marriage. And for today's party proclamations Jordan Fletcher is celebrating eight years of success of his famous bikes and raceways. Thomas- 

Harley shut off the TV. Are you in the mood for a party? She asked smiling sweetly. 

***

Not far across Gotham Terry saw the same news as Harley. Is Fletcher whacked out of his mind? He's practically asking for Harley to take him down. He said over the phone to Max. 

Maybe he doesn't know Harley's after him. Max suggested. 

Well whatever the case Harley's going to be at that party. Terry said. 

Max was silent for a second. Maybe that's the idea. She said. 

Terry was silent as well as he thought things over. Max can you cover for me with Dana? He asked. 

Sure, it's getting harder to come up with excuses for your missing in action you know. Max said before she hung up.

To be continued...

End chapter 4

Hey everyone there's a button down there I want you to use. You see I thrive on reviews so the more I get the quicker I update. C'mon tell me what you like, what you hate, and what you want to read, I aim to please. So review!


	5. Reasons

Disclaimer: Batman Beyond and all related characters, names, and indicia are DC Comics, a division of Time-Warner Communications, and are used without permission. All rights reserved. Making it perfectly clear that I do **NOT** own it. Those are some people you just **don't** mess with! But Harley Jest and Nightshade **are** mine. Anyone else in this story I made up you can steal and do whatever you please with them, just not those two. I had to do a lot of imaging (drawing) and working on history and character to just give them up.

Demoness Space Pirate: This is for you Neoen.

Chapter 5: Reasons

Red, will you hurry up? Harley shouted as she attached her silver bells onto the ends of her hair braided into two red and black pigtails. 

You don't have to shout. Nightshade said as he walked into the garage. Harley could only help but stare at the dashing figure before her. Nightshade wore a pair of leafy green boots with gold trim, and a pair of skintight pants of the same green color clinging onto his strong legs.

Harley quickly recovered. Aren't you going to get cold wearing that? She asked pointing to the open green vest with a dull gold pattern that resembled ivy twisting in large rings, which revealed his well-toned chest.

I could say the same for you. Nightshade smiled looking at Harley's black thigh-high nylons attached to the garter belt beneath her black and red hot pants. Complete with a tight red and black belly shirt and her father's old jacket.

I see absolutely nothing wrong with my outfit, only that it doesn't show all of my tattoos. I went through some pain and trouble to get those. Harley said. 

Nightshade only chuckled as he placed a few seeds into his pocket.

Now come on I want you to see what I've been working on. Harley said walking towards her bike. This here is my lovely, my pride and joy, JoyRide. My father was going to give her to me for my tenth birthday. But he died before he could. Harley said flatly.

So this is what you've been working on. Nightshade said not impressed with the two-wheeled mechanism. 

You remember that AI device I stole the day we met? This is what I stole it for. And here are the fruits of my labor. She smiled placing her finger to her earring. JoyRide say 

The motorcycle revved twice at Harleys command. Nightshade stared shocked for the moment while Harley only cried out in joy. Ooh I'm a genius. She squealed with delight.

Are we going to be taking JoyRide tonight for a test drive? Nightshade asked. 

Of course not! Tonight is our robbing spree; everything we use except for our weapons will be stolen! Harley smiled walking towards the door.

Does the fact that we might encounter Batman again have any effect on your decision not to take your Nightshade added. 

That too, now c'mon we can't be late. Harley's lips covered in black lipstick curved into a fierce grin.

***

Jordan Fletcher looked around the highly decorated warehouse. Tell me why did we have to come here for the party? My office building would have sufficed. Fletcher said. 

Mr. Fletcher do you want us to capture this crazy femme fatale or not? A rather large man asked. 

Yes, she's a danger to my business, but I had no intentions of putting my life on the line Robert. Fletcher said.

Call me Bobby. The man laughed as he placed his loaded gun into its hoister. Mr. Fletcher you hire me because me and my boys are the best in the bounty business. We'll have this Harley girl locked away in juvey and you will relaxed at home with your love interest once this night is over. Robert said.

But why here? This place is too big to cover completely. Harley could easily get in without being noticed. Fletcher said. 

Bobby pulled a cigarette from behind his ear. Lighting it and taking a few puffs he pointed out the numerous men by the doors and windows. As I said we'll catch her. 

You had better! Fletcher hissed through clenched teeth. I have friends here, if any of them are harmed because of your failure I will have you out in the street on your back quicker than a bitch in heat. Fletcher said walking off. 

No wonder the dame wants to do him in. Robert said walking in the opposite direction. 

He placed his hand onto his earpiece. Okay boys keep sharp, we're going to catch that psycho bitch and cash in on the ten grand Flect promised. 

***

Harley and Nightshade stood over the unconscious bounty man. Okay boys keep sharp, we're going to catch that psycho bitch and cash in on the ten grand Flect promised. Robert's voice said from the earpiece in Nightshades hand. 

Harley dramatically placed her hand to her chest. Oh my. Harley said feigning surprise.

Nightshade gave Harley a smirk as he brought the mouthpiece to his lips. Hey boss-man are you sure this Harley chick can't get in undetected? He asked.

Not a chance in hell. We have this place covered from top to bottom, every door and every window. Bobby said. 

We might have a tiny problem getting in. Harley said pushing the body into the shadows. 

No we'll just use the service entrance. Nightshade said pointing to a catering/entertainment van. 

Harleys black lips lifted into a fiendish smile, What a clever little clover you are. Harley laughed ruffling his red hair.

***

Batman, clinging effortlessly on a wall in the dark shadows of the warehouse, watched the events below in silence. One of Robert's men who had been posted among the rafters slowly walked before him unaware of the dark knight's presents behind him. Everyone below looked as if they were enjoying themselves with food, wine, and each other's company unknowing to the present danger they were all in.

Max was right. Batman said in a deep mature voice nothing close to that of Terry McGinnis. This is just a big trap. I don't blame Fletcher, I wouldnt want someone like Harley after me. He said recalling her many fistfights with some of the jocks at school. 

Any sigh of her? Wayne asked from the other end.

No, if I were her I wouldn't even try it. This place is crawling with muscle freaks. Batman said. 

You keep forgetting her mentor was Harley Quinn there's no guessing what she will and will not do. Wayne said. 

Yeah but I knew her before she became a criminal. Terry said.

Okay everyone please take a seat, we are about to receive night's entertainment. Fletcher announced taking a seat in the middle of a very long table. All of the lights in the building dimmed bring with the darkness silence of the party's patrons. Everyone watched with anticipation as all of the spotlights focused on one door. A sound like rolling thunder broke the silence until a woman wearing a skintight gold and blue circus costume with a cap pulled over her hair walked out of the door on a large ball wooden ball. The woman stopped the ball in the middle of the warehouse then slowly performed a headstand. Everyone clapped as she made the green and gold ball rotate beneath her as she stood on her hands. With little effort she flipped back onto her feet. She silently bowed as everyone applauded. With the grace of a queen she motioned behind her as a large three foot cake on a cart was pushed into the room.

The man who had brought out the cake stood before them removing a piece of paper from his pocket. Ahem. A poem for Mr. Jordan Fletcher. He cleared his throat once more. 

Hip-hip hooray eight years to today  
That you successfully climbed to the top  
Regardless of how many you step on or dropped.  
You are respected and wise in our eyes. The man stopped and looked up in the direction of the ball rider.

The woman removed her hat as she bowed. Two braids of her fell forward before her shoulders. Now it's time for one hell of a surprise. Harley said looking up.

Shit it's her! Swarm swarm swarm! Robert commanded.

Oh no you don't. Nightshade said. 

The warehouse trembled as a rolling echo vibrated throughout the building. The wooden ball on which Harley was standing on erupted spewing out a large tree trunk. Harley flipped in the air performing a double axial before she landed flawlessly on the table before Fletcher. 

The tree continued to grow until it reached the ceiling of the large warehouse. At the top the branches spread about the rafters grabbing hold to the bounty men all preached amongst the rafters. All but Batman that is. 

Well watta ya know a tree grows in Gotham. Harley joked jerking her thumb behind her. 

Robert shouted removing his gun from its hidden hoister beneath his dinner jacket. The few bounty men that remained followed the actions of their boss.

Oh my. Harley smiled down at the gunmen. Why **Uncle**, how is this pose to be a surprise when you were expecting me? Harley asked sweetly to Fletcher.

Batman flinched when he heard Harley call Fletcher uncle. 

Did she just call him Wayne asked.

Yeah. I think I know why Harley's after Fletcher now. Batman said returning his attention to the scene below.

The men had opened fire. Nightshade dodged behind the cake while Harley sprung into the air back flipping behind the cake landing in Nightshade's arms. 

Nice catch. She said standing onto her feet. I don't believe they shot at me! She hissed. 

Hey! Didn't your parents teach you how to treat lovely young women? Nightshade shouted to the men as he took off the carters uniform.

That ain't a woman. One of the men shouted. 

Oh that's just rude! Harley shrieked pulling off the circus costume. (DSP: They still had their outfits on underneath!) 

The gunfire ceased. Jest, you and Nightshade come out willingly and no one has to get hurt. Robert shouted over the whimpers of Fletchers guest. 

What do you think about our current situation? Harley whispered.

I can handle these men easily without their guns. You have **family** business to take care of. Nightshade said reaching into his pocket. 

I'll distract, you take them out then rob the snobs that didnt run out when these jerks started unloading ammo on us. But be careful the Bat might be near. Harley said kissing Nightshade on the cheek. Luck to ya. She said just before she ran out from behind the cake.

Well I bet you guys think you're all big and tough, scare off poor lil' Harley wit' your big guns. She said with a pouting lip. Well everyone knows it's not the size that counts. Harley removed her large popgun. Then again maybe it does. 

The gunmen were too shocked at the caliber of Harley's popgun they could only gasp out when Nightshade's brown stalk began to wrap around their bodies binding them down. 

Nice going, Red. Harley then looked around to see Fletcher run out the door. Gotta go, uncle's running away. When you're done looting be sure to meet me on the roof.

Batman was torn between a choice, stop Nightshade or stop Harley. Terry what are you waiting for? Wayne asked. 

A loud wailing sounded outside accompanied by a flash of lights. Batman said turning off his cloaking device. With a push of the feet he launched off the wall flying towards the open door that Harley had ran out of. 

Nightshade turned at the sound of Batman's boosters. I thought you would be here. Nightshade grinned directing a limb towards the door. Just as Batman was about to leave the door was slammed shut. Leaving so soon? Nightshade asked walking towards Batman ready to fight. 

Sorry, but I'm after Harley. Batman said flying into the air towards the roof window. On his way out he tossed his batbolas at Nightshade binding him down for the police to pick up. 

***

Fletcher ran down the block until he came to the Museum of Weaponry. The night-watch security guard was about to lock up the doors when Fletcher burst through. 

Hey! Wait a minute we're closed for the night! The woman shouted but to no use Fletcher wasnt stopping for anyone.

No, **you** are just out for the night. Harley said slamming her fist into the guard's jaw; she spun in a kick knocking the woman onto the floor into unconsciousness.

Harley sang as she slowly walked into the museum full of displays of swords, knives, cannons, and guns. Oh Uncle! You haven't been telling everyone the truth about us have you? She asked sweetly walking on her boots giving off a dull thud as she walked across the carpeting.

Harley looked around the room. Hiding out here wasn't a very smart thing to do Uncle. I spent a lot of time learning a lot of things just so I was prepared when I came to face you. Like how to handle the basics of any weapon. Harley smiled.

Fletcher gasped somewhere in the darkness. Harley removed her popgun slowly walking in the direction of the sound. You have only yourself to blame dare uncle. Harley said venomous loathing evident in her voice. 

Fletcher cowered deeper into the dark shadows. He had to get away before Harley found him and did who knows what. Thinking quickly her removed his watch from his wrist then tossed it into the next exhibit all the while thinking that a mere two hundred dollar watch wasnt worth his life. 

Harley's head snapped in the direction of the sound. Running's no good Uncle. She said walking away. 

Fletcher released a heave of relief as he crawled from behind the cannon. Found you. A voice sang. Fletcher rolled onto his back to see Harley seated Indian style on the cannon. 

Fletcher scrambled from under the cannon. Harley jumped onto her feet quickly tripping Fletcher. 

Silly Uncle. Harley said standing over Fletcher. Her smile grew as she pointed her gun down at the fallen Fletcher.

Harley was knocked off her feet as Batman rammed his shoulder into her. Harley flew across the room crashing into the mannequin of the weapons of the sea display. 

Are you okay? Batman asked Fletcher as he helped him to stand. 

Thanks to you. Fletcher said his heart beating madly in his throat. 

Good. You better get out of here before Harley oof! Batman grunted as a mannequin arm slammed down on his shoulders. 

An enraged Harley stood over the fallen Batman. Shut it Bats! I'm disgruntled and I'm **armed**! Harley shouted holding the mannequin arm like a baseball bat.

Batman rolled out of the way as Harley brought the arm down towards his head as if it were an axe. Batman quickly kicked the arm out of Harley's hands. He kicked again connecting his boot with Harley's cheek. She staggered to the side holding her face allowing time for Batman to jump to his feet. 

Harley starred wide-eyed at Batman. Batman narrowed his white eyes on her. Without warning she ran in the opposite direction. Springing into the air she climbed onto a Civil war rifle display case then scaled onto the second floor. With one last amazing jump Harley climbed onto the beams that keep the aviation models suspended in the air. Harley looked down at Batman. Well aren't you coming? She asked running along the beams. 

Batman stated spreading out his arm. The boosters in the soles of his boots rocketed him onto the ceiling rafters.

Batman landed in front of Harley. Harley frowned holding up her fist ready to fight again.

In the distance the air was filled with the sound of car tires screaming. Both Harley and Batman looked down out the museum's large glass windows to see Fletcher had ran out and were driving quickly away. 

Uncle go bye-bye. Harley sighed. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait a little while longer. My vengeance will be sweeter then. Harley said keeping a happy disposition. 

What vengeance? Batman asked. 

Harley smiled as she swung her arms back and forth playfully. I'm not tellin', I'm not tellin'. She sang. You're the Batman now, the dark knight, the detective. I'm surprised at you, you knew that I would be here but still you haven't figured out my motives. Harley said placing a hand to her hip. 

I know that you are after Fletcher. Batman said. 

So does he, if you didn't notice the multitude of guns shooting at me. Harley said raising her eyebrows. C'mon Batsy, figure it out, find out why this lovely is after Uncle. Maybe I am crazy or maybe there's more to this. 

You were traumatized at the sight of seeing your father killed before you, and you blame Fletcher. Harley give up, you need help. Come on let me help you. Batman said as though he was coaxing a child. 

Help me? Harley asked a hysteric grin growing on her face. Help me, he says. She laughed. I've already been **helped. **Her smile dropping from her face. Anger and sadness took the place of the grin as she starred hands clutched into fist by her side. Helping me means taking me back to that hospital, the Arkham asylum for teens. 

I was in that damn place for five years. Do you have any idea what they do to trauma patients like me in **that** place? First they drug you up so to prevent and I quote depression, anxiety, hypervigilance, rage, flashbacks, intrusive memories, inner voices, amnesias, numbing, nightmares, recurrent dreams, and to keep you from harming yourself and others. Then they put you through therapy. Personal sessions, groups, family therapy using the current family, oh that could have worked if I had a family left! Psychoeducation, and pharmacotherapy, meanin' more drugs. 

And worst of all they made me revisit' the trauma through hypnosis. Do you know what that does? It releases pain and allow the trauma back into the normal memory track. All the while do you know what they were trying to prevent? Exactly what I've become. I am what I am because they always talked and when they actually listened to me they heard what they wanted to hear not what I had to say! I am what I am because of Fletcher! Oh and after the **_good_** doctors believe that you are cured they toss you into a home where nobody thinks of you as a person, just a case that gives them a hefty check each three weeks. That what helping me means! Harley's voice echoed in the empty museum. 

Batman stared at her taken aback; he was far from prepared for that. 

Harley calmed down. Now look what you've done, you made me angry and talk about my past. Gotta hand it to ya, you know how to get under the skin. 

Batman began again.

No! No more talkin'. I need to have some fun and cheer myself up. I can't be a Harley frowning now can I? Harley asked.

I've got it! She exclaimed snapping her fingers. We'll place hide and seek. I hide you seek. Harley shouted. She reached into her boat and removed a joker card. With a flick of her wrist the card vanished, she snapped her fingers causing the card to reappear. 

Another toy? Batman asked. 

Yep, knife edged cards. She spun flinging the card at the power box. We don't want you cheatin'. She said. 

The lights of the museum flashed on and off until finally the power died out. In the darkness Batman could hear the sound of Harley's boots against the floor as she ran off in the opposite direction somewhere in the display area of the museum. 

Give it up Harley, your partner is already in police custody. Batman said turning on his night vision. 

Harley laughed. You think those goofs can actually capture him? Harley's voice asked somewhere in the museum. That Nightshade is smart. I mean really smart. He came up with this schway idea to set up these ferocious plants outside, very deadly. Harley laughed in the distance. 

Harley I don't want to be your enemy. Batman said walking in the direction he had last heard Harleys voice.

Batsy, you should know by now that I torture my enemies. I rather enjoy playing with you. 

What is it with you and Nightshade? Batman asked.

Are we jealous? Don't worry, you always came first. Harley laughed. 

And I thought you didn't like me.

On the contrary Batsy. Harley swung down from above the beam garbing hold of the support buttress. She wrapped her legs around Batman's waist pinning his arms to his sides. You're always my number one main squeeze. She said closing her thighs together.

Batman shouted feeling his ribs giving under pressure. 

Harley released him allowing his body to fall to the ground. I've broken my playmate. Harley said jumping down.

She slowly walked around Batman only to stop to stand above him. B-man I really do like to play with you. But you got involved in my business again, so play time's over. She hissed kicking him in the belly.

He rolled from the impact almost falling onto the aviation model. Harley called running across the walkway.

No you don't. Batman stated tossing a vial with transparent liquid in Harley's path. 

The vial broke releasing a thick gas. Harley cried out as the gas flooded her sight. What did yooou...just...dooo? She asked slowly swaying back and forth. Her eyelids closed as she began to fall backwards over the walkway's edge. 

Batman quickly reached out and grabbed her. Just something to help you to sleep. Batman said.

***

Cuffing her hands Batman left the sleeping Harley at the museum entrance for the police to take into custody. If he had been more conservative he would have notice Harley watching him through cracked eyes.

Nightshade, thank you and your mother for that immunity stuff. She whispered slipping her hands from the cuffs.

***

Batman flew through the air looking from roof to roof until he spotted Nightshade waiting patiently for Harley six roofs down from the warehouse. Harley was right he was too smart to be taken in by the police.

If you're looking for Harley she won't be coming. Batman said landing.

Nightshade turned towards Batman. She'll be here; she wouldn't leave me behind. Nightshade said. 

No, she won't be coming; I just left her for the police. Batman said. 

You did the same to me yet here I am. What makes you think you could possibly do the same with Harley? He asked charging towards Batman. 

Nightshade swung twice the first missing the second landing on Batman's face almost dislocating his nose. Batman swung twice, one hit snapping Nightshade's jaw to the right the other landing on his ribs. 

Nightshade ignored the pain; he wasn't about to let this mammal win. Nightshade clutched his fist together swinging upwards. His combined fist caught Batman in the chin snapping his head back leaving him completely off guard. Nightshade kicked out his foot, tossing Batman onto his back. 

Batman flipped back onto his feet ducking any further blows from the battling plant man. He quickly brought his fist to Nightshade's stomach lifting him two feet off the ground. Nightshade quickly slammed both of his fists down on Batman's back between his shoulder blades.

Nightshade felt onto the roof holding his stomach as Batman fell onto his. Both combatants silently agreed they were through fighting.

After regaining their breath Nightshade and Batman stood. You shouldn't have stopped her. She may not be criminally insane as the original Harley Quinn but she's just as deadly. Nightshade said. 

You know I just hate it when people talk about me behind my back. Harley said. Both men toward to see her seated comfortably on the roof edge watching them. 

You do what you came here for? Nightshade asked as Harley walked towards them. 

No. Thanks to Bats here Fletcher got any. Ill just have to get him next time. Harley said shrugging her shoulders. Now what were you saying about my sanity? She asked pointing her deadly popgun at the two.

We were just saying how you're dangerous but not insane. Nightshade said as Harley walked closer to the men.

Who says I'm not insane? Harley asked stepping onto the roof ledge.

Harley Quinn wasn't the best mentor to choose Harley. Batman said trying to get her away from the edge. She was insanely obsessed with the Joker. Youre too independent to be Harleys successor. Batman stated. 

Harleys eyes narrowed down at Batman. Well at least my predecessor didn't swing around Gotham with a teenage boy dressed in Kelly green tights! Harley shouted. 

Ooh glacial. Batman hissed. 

Keep in mind always that I'm gorgeous and insane! Harley said waving her gun to emphasizing her point. Red you'll have to get your own ride home tonight if you aren't downstairs in 30 seconds. She said just before she spun around jumping over the ledge.

Both Batman and Nightshade looked over edge to see Harley catch hold of the fire escape then drop the rest of the way down then vanish into the night. 

I agree with her. Nightshade said holding up a yellow tablet. She's cute and insane. He said dropping the tablet. The tablet broke upon impact on the ground and emitted a yellow cloud of smoke. 

When the smoke cleared Batman could no longer see Nightshade. I've lost them again. Batman said to the elderly man on the other end of the communication line.

What about Fletcher? Wayne asked. 

He got away as well. But I'm going to get some answers tonight. Batman said rocketing off the roof by his boosters towards the Batmobile. 

***

Harley and Nightshade ducked into the shadows of the street when they heard Batman take to the sky. 

I thought he'd never leave. Harley grumbled tying her hair back with a scarf so that no one would see her bi-colored hair. 

What do you think about convertibles? Nightshade asked as he slipped on Harley's favorite jacket. 

Harley asked slipping on a miniskirt then pulling off her short. What are you talking about Red? She asked looking up to find Nightshade was no longer beside her. 

Harley looked forwards to see Nightshade walking over to a blue Mazda Miata LS top down convertible full of teenagers. Red? Red! Harley shouted gathering her things.

Nightshade jerked the driver out of his seat.

Hey what do you think you are doing? His companions asked.

From the passenger side a gun cocked. I am very sorry, but he isn't a people person. Harley said holding up her popgun ready to fire. But would you all be so kind as to get out. She smiled aiming at the head of the female in the passenger seat.

The frightened teens scrambled over one another trying to get out of the way of the crime duo. Now what do we say Red? Harley asked climbing into the passenger side. 

Don't harm innocent plants while you're running away like sissies. Nightshade barked out as he pressed down on the accelerator filling the air with the squeal of wheels. 

Close enough. Harley sighed leaning back resting her legs crossed on the dashboard.

The two had only been driving around for fifteen minutes when Harley sat up straight in her seat. Stop, stop STOP! Harley shouted. 

What is it? Nightshade asked pressing the breaks down to the floorboard. 

Harley jumped out of the car and pointed to the electronics and entertainment store. This place has the Playsation 4! She shouted.

Simple things please you. Nightshade laughed following after her.

***

Jordan Fletcher collapsed in the office in his home. What a night. He huffed.

What connection do you have with Harley Jest? Batman asked coming into sight. 

What makes you think her robberies are in any relation to me? Jordan Fletcher asked. 

She robs your racecourse, trespassed on your warehouse to crash your party, she called you uncle, and that look tonight proves it's not just your business she wants to ruin. Batman said. What's your connection to her? He asked again. 

Fletcher smiled as if in memory as he reached into his desk and removed a picture from beneath a large account book. He sighed as he glanced down on the photograph. See for yourself. He said handing Batman the picture. 

In the photo two men stood astride Fletcher who stood before a blue flamed decaled motorcycle. On the motorcycle sat a little girl fighting to lift the over sized helmet from her head. 

Is that?

Yes Harley two and a half years old. The man to my left is...was Marshall. Fletcher said. Marshall and I started out our business together. We were good friends then. Then one day I got an offer to go out on my own and start my own business. I took up the offer. Marshall and I were fierce competitors in business but friends first and foremost. Fletcher said. In a way I was sort of a second father to Harley. Why she blames me for her father's death is beyond me. 

Who's the other man? Batman asked pointing out the older man in the picture. 

Leonard West. Fletcher said.

You've probably heard of him.

He's the one who gave you the grant to build up your business. Batman said.

That's, that him. Harley loved that old kook. He was...odd in a way. He died about six months ago. Fletched said searching in his desk for his cigars. 

Mind if I keep this? Batman asked. 

Fletcher looked up for his desk drawer. No I have...copies. Fletcher said noticing the office was empty.

***

Terry stood near the computer staring at the picture of the race accident and the crying Harley. From what Fletcher told us and what we gather Harley's attacks are just displaced anger. She blames Fletcher for the accident. Terry stated. 

The question is why?' From the looks of things Jest and Fletcher were great friends. Bruce said examining the picture. 

Something's missing, something Fletcher left out. Terry said.

And I think it has something to do with West. Wayne added.

***

Nightshade and Harley sat down at the kitchen table eating dinner. Tell me why you're after this man. Nightshade said eating the vegetarian lasagna Harley made. 

The salad is great. I didn't know home grown vegetables tasted so good. Harley said eating a piece of lettuce.

You're avoiding the subject. Nightshade said. 

I know. Harley replied. Her dark brown eyes dared him to push the subject farther. 

Harl I can't, no I won't help you unless you tell me. Nightshade said. 

Harley downed her glass of orange juice. Chris are you saying if I don't talk you'll walk out on me? She asked with amusement in her voice.

Nightshade said. 

Then by all means the door out is down stairs. You know the way. Harley said popping a cherry tomato into her mouth.

Nightshade stood and grabbed his coat on the way to the elevator. Lock the door on your way out! He heard Harley called after him. Good luck! A green man walking down the street, I'm sure no one will notice. She laughed as the elevator stopped on the ground floor onto the garage. Nightshade hadn't intended for it to happen this way. He hadn't expected for her to call his bluff. He sighed and walked out the door. 

Nightshade walked around the park before he decided to go back and reclaim his things (what little he had). It was a shame things were ending like this, he did like Harley although she was a bit eccentric. Nightshade returned to see tools out around Harley's JoyRide but nothing seemed to have been done to it. He used the stairs instead of the elevator and stepped into the kitchen to see Harley had cleaned up the table and had put the food away. 

Maybe she went to bed. He thought to himself. But he then heard the television in the bedroom. Nightshade expected to find Harley sitting on the foot of her bed eating ice cream from the container and watching an interesting movie not caring weather he had or had not returned. But what he found made him blink with disbelief. Harley sat on the floor with her back against the wall and a box full of pictures and papers at her side. She sat hunched over with her head in her hands.

Nightshade ran to her side. 

I thought you said you were walking. Harley said trying to hide the sorrow in her voice. 

I was bluffing. He said lifting her chin so he could see her face. He had never seen anyone look so pain stricken with sorrow as Harley did.

When I was barely one my mother divorced my father to be with some rich man. My father didn't let it faze him, so he went on with his business building and racing bikes. I don't remember when but one day Harley Quinn, no longer a criminal, came by and asked for my father to detail a bike for her. She absolutely adored me. Harley smiled for a brief moment. I was only two when my papa befriended Jordan Fletcher and Leonard West. We were all-good friends then, something like a family even. Even when Fletcher went and started his own company we were friends. Years went by and Miss Q was always visiting, teaching me a few tricks' to give me an edge' as she says it. You know like intense gymnastics, building my strength, and working wit my uncanny balance, stuff like that.

I was happy with my life, I thought nothing could ruin it. But then that dreadful day came. My papa raced in the Paxton charity bike racing. I remember I was nine and I cheered for my papa along with Mr. West and Jordan Fletcher in the stands. I remember seeing the wheel fly from beneath papa's bike. I remember seeing him flip over and over. And and... Harley stopped as her tears came down harder and her words were choked down by her sobs. 

Nightshade ran his fingers through her bicolor hair pushing it away from her eyes. When he saw her eyes were almost as red as her hair he wrapped his arms around her until her sobs had stopped. I know, I just know Fletcher killed my papa. She said clearly. I know it. And I swore on my father's grave I'd make him pay. That's when I dropped out of high school during my freshmen year and went to Quinn. Harley said. She took me in, the rest I've told you before.

Harl why would Fletcher kill your father? Nightshade asked. 

Harley wiped her face clean with the back of her sleeve. She reached into her box and pulled out a picture of herself and her father both covered in grease and holding tools. You want to find out Red? Help me take Fletcher down. Harley said standing up. She tucked the box under her bed. Before she left the room she turned to look at Nightshade. She said then left. 

Nightshade stared in disbelief, not only did she open up to him but she just called him her partner.

End of chapter 5

Hey everyone I just wanted to tell you that I'm going on lovely week vacation to torment my family who live upstate so there won't be any updates for awhile. 


	6. The Break

Disclaimer: Alright ya know the drill, Batman Beyond ain't mine. I'm using them without permission. (One day I will seek it for the fun of it all.) But Harley Jest and Nightshade are mine, mine, MINE!!! Soooooo DC Comics (division of Time-Warner Communications) I don't mess with you. You don't mess with me. Kay?

A/N: Home again home again, thank goodness I'm home again. It's not like I don't enjoy visiting my relatives, it's just that those people are just plain nutz! I'm delightfully insane so there's a difference. And since I had a lovely little break I decided Batman, Harley and Nightshade deserved one as well.

Chapter 6: The Break

Nightshade drove wildly down the streets of Gotham swerving in and out of lanes around cars and trucks. The neon glow of the advertisement signs high above the building tops shinned down on the top down convertible giving the green tint of Nightshade's skin an even more eerie shade. 

Outta my way! Nightshade roared over the loud clamor of car horns and people, the song of the city streets.

Harley sat reclined in the passenger seat her feet crossed at the ankles on the dashboard. She chuckled in her throat as she pushed down her red tinted shades to the tip of her nose. Easy Chris. Harley said sweetly. Usually you are so calm, but put you behind the wheel and you become a speed demon.

I'd say I'm doing very well for a beginner. Nightshade said pressing down on the accelerator speeding through a yellow light.

Well don't get too attached to this gas-guzzler. Can you believe this takes six dollars just to fill up? Harley asked tapping her toe on the head of a bobbing head skeleton.

Nightshade only smirked darkly as he brought the car to a screeching halt at a stoplight. 

A black Mustang came to a stop at the light in the left lane beside the pair. The top automatically drew back releasing loud music into the air. Four teenagers, two guys and two gals, sat in the Mustang looking towards the pair. 

Nice ride. A girl with zebra stripped hair said leaning over the car door towards Nightshade.

The other girl with bleached white hair and a bronze tan sat behind the first giggled flirtingly. Don't you mean nice _driver_? She asked eyeing Nightshade as if he were a piece of meat. 

Neither girl noticed the pair of bare legs crossed on the dash beside Nightshade. That was until they moved from their rest as Harley sat up. Sorry skanks. She said wrapping her arms around Nightshade's neck. But he's taken. Harley emphasized her point by giving Nightshade a very obsessive kiss. 

One of the boys said while the other released a long whistle of attraction. How about you discard that jerk for one of us babe? One asked. 

You shouldn't talk to ladies that way. Nightshade said.

What? Are you going to discipline us or something for it? The other asked. 

Harley pulled out her flag gun. Somethin' like that. Harley said. The teenagers flinched at the sight of the gun. 

Temper temper Harl. Nightshade lightly chided as he lowered Harley's hand holding the lethal toy. Harley only humped as she readjusted her shades over her eyes and sat back in her seat. Good girl. Nightshade praised patting her thigh.

Nightshade quickly reached into his pants removing a small handful of speeds. The red light changed and as Nightshade slammed on the accelerator down to the floorboard he tossed the seeds into the neighboring car.

What the-? What are these? The blonde asked holding up a deep red seed. The seed jumped from the girl's hand burrowing its way into the air conditioning vents. The stations of the radio changed continuously from one station to the other. The car suddenly began to jump at the wheels as the top folded out and closed.

Harley glanced behind them watching the car buck up and down like a wild stallion as it malfunctioned at the result of the wild seeds. With a careless sigh she turned back towards the front. It would have been better if you had let me fill their lungs with laughing gas. She said. 

Can't allow you to have all the fun tonight can I? Nightshade asked.

Hurry up and get us out of her before we get chased down. I know of a place were we can get rid of this. Harley said motioning to the car. 

Get rid of it? You just don't like it when I'm happy. Nightshade teased. 

Fine then, you drive around town in a car reported stolen. She said.

Nightshade laughed, I get the point. He said pressing down harder on the gas speeding on.

***

Terry sat slouching on the metro beside Max. The on and off relationship between Dana and him was currently on the off part when he was yet again late for another date and Nelson so happened to take his place.

I don't see why you just don't tell her, it would make things easier on the both of you. Max said. 

Terry heave a heavy sigh, I've told you before why I can Terry said. 

Max only patted Terry on the shoulder in comfort. She'll get over it like always. Max said.

How is it that criminals can maintain a relationship but I can't? Terry asked under his breath so that only Max could hear. 

On top of that very metro car Nightshade sat comfortably with Harley cuddled comfortably in his arms.

Poor kid. Nightshade said.

Harley agreed. "l'amour, un jour il endommage." She said. (Love, sometime it hurts)

***

Two whole weeks passed as the crime duo did not make the news for any resent criminal activity except for a few robberies for Nightshade's plants. Harley made a note of these events as she showered under the falling hot water. The weather was still hot but the heat did not stop her from performing her gymnastics practices, which in the end left her drenched in her own sweat.

She was an acrobat's daughter  
Her muscles would swell up like yeast   
One look at her face made guys keep their place   
Please do not spit on the floor   
For she feared neither boy, man, nor beast.   


Whoa, she was an acrobat's daughter   
She used to tame lions besides   
One bit her named Jack and she bit him right back   
In two days the poor lion died. Harley sang out as she scrubbed herself down with soapy water. The humid air reeked of sweet honeysuckle, which in result caused her to smell the same way. The cause of this was the curtain made of rich honeysuckle vines. The honeysuckle was the only vegetation takeover she didn't really mind. 

Turning off the water she stood looking at the curtain. Okay I'm done. She said as Nightshade had taught her. The thick curtain of honeysuckle quivered then parted evenly down the middle. One of the thick vines held out a soft yellow towel for her. Harley said unbelieving that she was talking to a plant.

Harley walked down the short hall with the large towel encircled around her body as she fought to wrap another on the top of her wet hair. Hey Red have you noticed that... Her voice trailed off when she noticed Nightshade wasn't in the living room or kitchen. 

She called once again leaning over the kitchen balcony rail looking down into the garage. Shrugging in defeat she retreated to her room. 

After dressing herself in a pair of blue cotton plaid shorts and an old Yankee's jersey Harley walked out of her closet fighting a losing battle of combing the tangles out of her hair. She noticed the sky window was open. Santa Claus, if that's you you're six months late to give me those shock absorbers I asked for! Harley shouted as she climbed up the window. 

On top of the roof she found Nightshade laid back on the spot her usually used for sunbathing or just to relax. 

Harley sat down beside Nightshade. I think that in the winter you can see the stars much better. But thanks to all of the bright lights here you can't see many of them. Harley said. 

Nightshade did not respond. Harley sighed then laid back beside him. Alright. What are you thinking about? She asked.

Why we are who we are. Nightshade said. 

Harley stated staring up into the stars. Society made us become who we are. Bit by bit, little by little they made us who we are. 

It seems it took awhile for it to effect you. Nightshade said. 

No, it's because I had my father then. But when I lost him things just...I don't know. I guess I was hurt my own mother wouldn't take me in.

But Harley Quinn did. Nightshade said for her. 

Yeah, but she didn't have that negative influence on me. Everyone else did. She said with a frown. High school was the straw that broke the camel's back. You have to fit in with a certain group of people if you wish to survive. Silly Harley didn't fit in with anyone. You were either rich or popular, I was the orphan rejected by her mother. No one there was kind, like I was use to. I felt like such a child there, without a friend in the world. Harley's face melted into a deep scowl. 

Nightshade moved closer her. I know what you mean. Before mom adopted me the orphanage was brutal. The older kids were always picking on me. Since I enjoyed the company of plants over people they gave me a nickname. Nightshade said. 

Harley arched an eyebrow. I was fondly dubbed Psycho Biker Bitch throughout High school, it can't be that bad. Harley said when Nightshade didnt speak up. 

They called me Pussywillow. Nightshade said. 

Harley pressed her lips together to stop the smile from growing on her face. Go on. She said.

Everyone was cold there, they always trampled my gardens and murdered all those innocent plants. And I always felt like so helpless, and that let them down being unable to protect them. Nightshade said. Always doing class work alone.

The eating lunch by yourself feeling like everyone is laughing at you. Harley stated.

No one to talk to because they think you're weird. No one to listen to. Nightshade went on.

After awhile you just decide you just don't need anybody anymore. Harley sighed. 

Nobody cares for you, so you don't give a damn about anyone. Nightshade said.

Then you take pride in being alone. You don't call it loneliness, it's being independent. Harley smiled.

And isolation feels right that... Nightshade said.

You feel awkward in crowds. Harley finished.

Nightshade smirked as he turned his head over to look at Harley. He sighed wrapping one arm around her shouldered. No wonder we get along so well. He said planting a kiss on her temple.

***

For late May the weather was smoldering, like a sticky hot summer day that one could barely move. Harley laid atop the tousled linen sheets hugging onto a Punch doll as she tried to sleep in the stifling heat the oscillating fan barely keeping her cool. 

Sleeping again? Nightshade asked looking down on Harley from the door. I thought you would be working on your next plan of vengeance.

Harley looked up at him through one eye. It's too hot to think or do much of anything else. Harley moaned. But you're use to this aren't you greenhouse boy? She asked. 

Nightshade smiled nodding his head. Harley said stretching. Nightshade watched as the white tank top rose above her bottom ribs, daring to bare all.

What are you drooling at? She asked smiling.

Your boxers. Nightshade lied changing his focus towards the silk sapphire blue boxers. 

Harley only sniggered as she turned onto her stomach revealing the bottom half of her three-diamond tattoo on her upper right thigh. Chris take a nap with me. She said getting closer to the rotating fan.

Nightshade asked. For as long as he had been staying with Harley he had been sleeping on the couch. Especially after Harley told him that she was a light sleeper and if he dared come into her room while she was asleep she would blow his kneecaps from beneath him.

You heard me. Take off your shirt, get in this bad and take a lovely little nap with me. Harley said starring at him with her soft brown eyes. 

Nightshade hesitated. You should know by now I won't eat you. I prefer meat. She laughed rolling onto her back showing off her taut belly. Coming? Yes or no? Nightshade sighed as he stripped off his shirt.

Was that so difficult? Harley yawned as Nightshade crawled onto the bed beside her. 

Nightshade felt his body tense as Harley's innocently cuddled up to him in her state of mid-sleep. 

Harley yawned once again as she snuggled into Nightshade's neck; her nose rubbing against his throat as if she were trying to smell a faint hint of cologne. She sighed in content as she began to drift away into a pleasant doze.

The muscles in Nightshade's body slowly began to relax as he felt Harley's chest steadily rise and fall against his ribs. He completely relaxed when he smelled the scent of honeysuckle in her hair, such a nice potent smell drifting into his nose. Without noticing it his arm snaked around her, resting on the delicate curve of her waist. I guess being around people isn't so bad.' Nightshade thought as he too drifted to sleep. 

End o' Chapter 6. 

Ter, Max, Harl, and Night seated in lounge chairs on the beach in bikinis (for the ladies) and swim trunks (for the fellas). All drinking fruit daiquiris with the little cute umbrellas!

Demoness appears sitting beside them in her own two piece bathing suit holding a nonalcoholic coconut pina colada: Like I said this is our vacation. And remember to review!


	7. This is the end?!

Disclaimer: Alright ya know the drill, Batman Beyond ain't mine. I'm using them without permission. But Harley Jest and Nightshade are mine, mine, MINE!!! Soooooo DC Comics (division of Time-Warner Communications) I don't mess with you. You don't mess with me. Kay?

This is the end?!

Harley took a long look at the two story garage she had made her home. She was going to miss the place. She would miss the serine nose of the radio combined with her modifying JoyRide constantly echoing off the steel and brick walls. And the work she had put into fixing the place when she had first found it. It had taken her weeks to replace and clean all the windows. All the scrubbing she had done to return the grimy mahogany colored floors to its natural red color.

Nightshade looked in her direction when he heard her sigh in longing. Gently he wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly rocked her to and fro. 

I put too much work into this place just to let it go so easily. Harley said with a heavy heart. 

Nightshade gave her ear a small kiss before he released her. Harl you know that someone good is taking the place. Your friend...whats his name...the guy who just got a job. 

Harley nodded as she picked up her bag. I just hope Charlie takes good care of this place. Oh well let's get moving. Harley said placing a few of her belonging into the satchel along side Nightshade's. 

Okay baby ready to go? Harley asked fitting her helmet over her head as she mounted JoyRide. 

Nightshade was unsure if she was talking to him or her bike, he only climbed on behind her and grabbed hold of her waist. Let go Harl. He said. JoyRide's engine roared as Harley drove them out of the garage perhaps never to return.

***

You're late. Bruce said as Terry ran down the long narrow dark stairs. 

Terry huffed as he approached Bruce. One of my teacher's wanted to talk to be after school about why I keep falling asleep in class. Terry said looking down almost accusingly at Bruce. 

Bruce turned in his chair so that he was facing the large screen of the computer. You wanted the job. 

It would be easier for me if I could find a pattern or some kind of clue to Harley's attacks. Terry said. 

Bruce threw Terry a sideways glance. Except for Fletcher's anniversary Harley's attacks have mostly been random. 

And it's impossible to predict what's going on in the mind of a head case. Terry said putting on the suit. 

Bruce gave Terry a have smile. You're learning. He said. Until Harley and Nightshade are apprehended you're going to have to keep a careful eye on Fletcher. Bruce said. 

Batman, play bodyguard? What about the rest of Gotham? Terry asked his face changing as he pulled the mask over his face. 

You'll have to manage both. Bruce said.

Terry groaned as he got into the Batmobile and left the elderly man to the dark empty cave, his only company the malodorous bats, a dog, and the old memorabilia from his glorious days as the dark knight, Gothams protector.

***

Nightshade and Harley had waited throughout the day in the park seating on a bench or at the fountains watching the many people walk by. Are you sure you want to do this tonight Harl? Nightshade asked biting into a warm giant pretzel that acted as his dinner.

Harley sat beside him sipping a can of soda through a straw. It's a good a time as any. Harley said folding her feet beneath her so that she sat Indian style. Why do you ask? She asked.

Nightshade smiled. I'm excepting something to come in the mail today. He said.

She gave him a sideways look. A black-market package? What did you get a foreign exotic plant that could throw the country's ecosystem out of order? Harley asked. 

Nothing that drastic. Just a small surprise. He said with a wink. Together they watched as the lampposts illuminated one by one filling the pink and purple sky with light before it became darker.

The park's security police should be coming by soon. Harley said tossing her empty can into the trashcan across the walkway from her. 

Park police? Nightshade asked. 

Harley leaned into Nightshade's arm and took a bite of his pretzel. Yeah. You never heard of them before? She chewed. They make sure Jokerz don't mess the place up, kids with curfew cards go home, so on and so on. If they notice who we are we might be in trouble. Harley sang.

They moved from the fountain to a bench to watch the pink and purple in the sky turn to a deep navy then black. The sound of feet alerted Nightshade to the park police coming towards them. He whispered, Harley heard as well but did not give the sound any sign notice. 

Hey you! One officer called. 

Nightshade panicked at the thought of being caught ahead of time. Me sir? Nightshade asked. 

Yes, what are you doing out here? He asked. Do you have ID? Do you have a curfew? Who's that girl? Where's her ID? The questions poured on. 

Nightshade couldn't think to answer any. His hand was slowly drifting towards his pocket where he kept his deathly plants when Harley let out a loud cry from underneath Nightshade's arm. 

That bastard! She cried. Nightshade looked wide eyed at her. How could he stand me up like this? Aint I woman enough for him? Harley cried into Nightshade's chest. 

Nightshade quickly caught onto Harley after she gave him a small nip in the chest. Sorry mister but I don't have anything on me. You see my friend here was suppose to go out on a date tonight but the guy never showed. She called me crying and I rushed out without my wallet. Nightshade said. 

Harley released another cry. All men are lying bastards! He doesn't know how long I worked washing and doing my hair. And all the time I spent trying to get this makeup right! Whaaa! All men are bastards! Harley howled. 

The policemen flinched at the last statement. Mina, not all men are bastards, look at these policemen. Nightshade said waving his green hands towards the police.

Harley looked up red eyed, Ha! I bet ya each of them has someone waitin' at home pining for them and when they do go to see them they treat them like dirt. All men **are** grunting, groaning, bastard pigs! Harley cried. 

Nightshade managed to hush Harley down. Okay, just get her home. The policeman said running off to make a phone call home. 

Harley sniffed a few times then stood. We had better get going. She said clearing her face.

Harl, you're good. Nightshade said tossing the rest of his pretzel then followed her to her bike.

Harley smiled as she applied her black rose lipstick to her lips. "You know it babe."

***

Later that night...Nightshade and Harley stood side by side as they rode the elevator to the top floor. Nightshade leaned against the wall as he tried to fight the antsy anxiety building within him. 

Harley peered at him from behind the dark circular lenses of her shades. I never would have thought you to be the claustrophobic type. She said watching as he shifted his weight for the fortieth time. I mean you rode in my elevator before. 

Nightshade forced himself to let out a breath of air. The elevator at your place was a cage it was open, this one is closed off and plants don't like to be closed in. Nightshade said. 

Harley playfully pulled his red hair. Just focus on something and we'll be out before you know it. She said pushing her shades back on her face then closed her eyes. 

At first Nightshade focused on the music playing in the elevator, an updated version of Mozart or someone of the sort. He felt himself growing upset, they shouldn't destroy classics so carelessly as they did. He quickly changed his focus before he took out his unease and anger on the moving box to the reflection Harley in the mirrored walls. It was accurate to say she enjoyed variety he thought to himself as he looked her over. Her red and black twin pigtails arched up before falling down to a stop above her shoulders. As always they ended with silver bells. She wore a black and red belly shirt that she had made herself by sewing the halves of one black shirt to a red one. Convinced that it didn't reveal enough of her proud flat stomach she cut the bottom a bit higher so that if she were to take a deep breath she could reveal her ribs. She wore red leather suspenders over her shoulders that held up the red and black shorts she had made in the same fashion, only she broke the catch that kept the front close. So she went on allowing her silk black panties she wore underneath to show. But she wore her work with pride as she tapped her booted foot with impatience.

You know I can feel you staring at me. She said without opening her eyes. 

BING! The elevator sounded as they came to their floor. The doors slowly opened to reveal four security guards awaiting them with their guns ready. 

Forgot that elevators had cameras. Harley said. 

Put your hands up! One of the guards shouted. 

Harl shall I do the honors? Nightshade asked smiling down at Harley.

Harley smiled as she crossed her arms at her chest. You have your fun. She said. I'll met you in the parking lot on the top floor. She said.

Nightshade jumped out of the elevator onto the steady floor. One leg flew out catching a guard in the gut, he spun in the air with a flying kick knocking another in the head. Landing in a crouch he sprung onto his feet ramming his elbow into the chest of another. The last guard only managed to fire once missing Nightshade entirely. Nightshade scoffed as he threw a small object towards the man. The object exploded releasing a large spider like plant. It raveled around the guard pinning his arms and leg together. 

See you upstairs Harl. Nightshade said. Harley only smiled as she shook her head commanding the voice operated machine to go onto the next floor. 

***

When Harley reached the next floor she was met with the same force. Harley Jest you are under arrest! The obvious leader said cocking his gun.

Harley only smiled her eyes still hidden behind the dark shades. You must be joking. She said placing her hands on her hips.

Hands on your head! The leader yelled. 

Harley cocked an eyebrow, As you wish. My you guys are so serious, you need a laugh. Harley quickly snatched the silver bell from her braid of red hair and threw it at the feet of the guards. 

A thick cloud of gray-white smoke lifted into the air.

The men looked around to see the results. Nothing. 

Then among the group someone stifled a laugh. More muffled laughs broke from here and there until finally someone began to chuckle out loud. The rest of the group soon followed in turn. Until they all were laughing madly.

What was that? The head security guard asked Harley as he and his men held their stomachs in laughter. 

Harley removed the other bell from her hair. Diluted Joker venom. Strong enough to weaken them, but weak enough for them to maintain rational thought and speech. She said as if it were a perfume commercial. She held out the second silver bell. This contains the antidote to what you've just been exposed to. Now, I will give it to you if you and the rest of your sleazy buddies get out of here. Harley said holding the other bell tightly in her hand.

The head guard wheezed a yes. Good boy. Harley said breaking the bell's frame and allowing the tablet inside fall onto the floor. The tablet released a white smoke and the laughter in the air died. 

I don't want murder on my case just yet, but if you try me I will. Harley said keeping an eye on the group as they headed towards the elevator then disappeared. Now to get **Uncle** into the office. She smiled picking up a telephone from one of the many desk. 

***

Jordan Fletcher sat in his den watching the latest news. In truth it only looked like he was watching when all the while he was thinking, wondering when Harley's twisted sense of torment would end. She had to be stopped before she went too far. 

Down the hall of his lovely two-story home the telephone rang. Fletcher did not move. Faith would answer, most likely it was for her. He thought to himself.

A small yet haughty voice called from the doorway. Fletcher turned to see the lithe brunette dressed only in a Egyptian silk robe that showed her smooth long legs and opened slightly in front to show her busty cleavage. If only she were as faithful her name. Jojo, it was the office. They say they need you there ASAP.

Fletcher stood and kissed her on the cheek. Did they say what they need me for? He asked. 

Faith frowned and shook her head from side to side causing her dark hair to ripple. Sorry Hon, I forgot to ask. She said not actually caring if she missed an important message. But they said if you don't get there PDQ they have no idea what might happen.

(Pretty Damn Quick.) Fletcher wondered who he knew used those terms for emergency. Fletcher stood to leave but stopped to backtrack for his gun.

***

Okay Harl, my, as you would say, 'motion sensitive plants of destruction' are ready. Nightshade said walking into the indoor parking lot top. 

Oh, and what delightful surprises do you have for any unexpected guest? Harley asked. 

Poisonous Passion flowers, Fuchsia Swings that produce a suffocating pollen, a few walls of thorny vines, and the royal finale a very hungry eight foot Venus Flytrap.

Harley snatched off her shades. How long have you been growing that?! Harley asked with shock. 

Remember awhile back I told you to stay out of the closet in the garage? Well that is what was in there. Nightshade smiled removing a near black rose from seemingly nowhere and gave it to Harley. 

Harley held the rose to her nose letting its soft petals stroke the ridge of her upper lip. He wasn't making her decision any easier the kind way he treated her, but she had to do what she had to do. Harley tucked the rose into her braid. Red, remember what I said on the roof? Harley asked Nightshade as she inspected her gun. 

About what? Nightshade asked turning to see Harley holding her popgun aimed at him. 

Harley looked heartlessly at him. About not needing anyone. She said. You don't need me and I don't need you. 

And what about us? Nightshade asked. They never officially said that they were a couple but their partnership must have meant something to her.

Don't tell Miss Q I said this but it's better to be feared than loved. She pulled back the trigger.

The cork of the gun exploded releasing a mist of chalk white vapor. Nightshade coughed as he waved away the mist. Harl what are you doing? He asked coughing. His focus began to blur as he swayed on his feet.

I knew nothing poisonous could mess with your high toxin tolerance, so I figured you being a plant weed killer would do something to you. Harley said walking towards the staggering Nightshade. It took me awhile to figure it out though. 

The last thing Nightshade saw before he passed out was the look Harley gave him with her soft brown eyes. For what we had Red I watered down the weed killer, so you'll be up and about in a hour or so, just little weakened. Harley said, as she finished her words Nightshade collapsed on the cold black linoleum floor. 

Harley tapped Nightshade on the shoulder with the toe of her boot. Sorry bout that. She whispered as she took his arm and began to drag him into the corner of the indoor parking lot.

In the harsh bright lights of the indoor parking lot Harley tied the unconscious Nightshade onto her JoyRide. Okay baby you remember what I told you? She asked placing the helmet over Nightshade's red hair. JoyRide revved its engine once. Good baby, now get him outta here. I don't want him around when things start to get ugly. Balanced prefectly on its two wheels JoyRide rode out of the building at its mistress's command.

***

Jordan Fletcher walked up the stairs to the entrance door of his building. He turned at the sound of something landing behind him. 

Working late? Batman asked.

Fletcher nodded as he walked in. Small emergency they need me for. He answered.

Batman followed. And you don't think this might be a trick? He asked. 

Fletcher smiled as he got into the elevator. I'm a businessman, I think of all the possibilities. 

Batman watched as the elevator containing Fletcher raised above the circular floors. He sighed about to leave when he heard a thumping sound from above. 

The elevator had stopped short and it sounded like Fletcher was fighting with something. With a loud creek the elevator titled backwards about to fall. Acting quickly Batman shot into the air towards the elevator. He threw a batarang at the mirror walls breaking the surface. 

Fletcher appeared at the hole. It's about to fall! He shouted stating the obvious.

Batman quickly grabbed hold of Fletcher flying the both of them to the floor above as the elevator fell beneath them. 

Dammit I knew she would try something like this! Fletcher hissed as his heart pounded madly. Isn't it your job to capture her before she kills me! He demanded. 

Batman became suspicious as Fletcher was very edger to be rid of Harley even if she was a threat to his life. Perhaps Harley was telling the truth, there might be more to this case than they are letting on.

Harley and Nightshade may still be here. Sostay close to me until I can find a safe way for you to get out. Batman said. 

Why don't you just fly me down to the bottom floor then I could walk out? Fletcher asked in a tone that mocked Batman's intelligence. 

Batman stared trying not to lash out at the middle-aged man. Because Harley wants you here and most likely her partner has each obvious exit blocked. Batman said walking on. Fletcher finding the explanation most logical followed.

The quiet halls were filled with the sound of the intercoms coming into power. Good evening gentlemen and welcome to today's broadcast of office confessions! Harley said over the line. Today we'll hear how junior vice president did to **really** get her promotion, what lunch chef Luc secret is in his secret sauce, and most of all Batman will realize who the true villain is in the on going mystery of Harley Jest! 

She's here! Fletcher shouted running down the hall.

No wait! Batman shouted as a plant grabbed him by the arm then ankle. Holding a bladed batarang in his hand he cut away at the limbs then ran after Fletcher. 

I told you to stay by me! Batman shouted as he came onto Fletcher who was struggling with a carpet of Dichondra. With a single stroke of a blade he freed the man.

"I wonder what other tricks my dear 'niece' has for us." Fletcher said bitterly as he got onto his feet. 

"What walks downstairs, alone or in pairs, and makes a slinkity sound? A spring a spring a marvelous ting! Everyone knows it's a slinky!" Harley sang as a metal coil bounced towards them.

Batman glared at Fletcher. "You had to ask!"

"It's Slinky, it's Slinky. For fun the wonderful toy. It's fun for a girl and a boy! It's fun for a girl and a boy!" She stopped. "Especially sine this one is exploding with fun, if ya know what I mean!" She laughed.

They noticed with horror the small explosives attached to the coil's middle. Batman quickly grabbed the metal toy and tossed it down the hall. "Get back!" He shouted grabbing Fletcher's collar and tossing him towards the dull creamy brown walls. 

BA-BOOM! The floor shook with the explosion. 

Over the intercom they could hear Harley clapping her hands merrily. "Very good Batsy, you're a pretty quick thinker. But my intentions with my slinky wasn't to kill you but to wake up Reds lovely black rose hedges. They need large sounds or movements to activate!" Suddenly a wall of brown limbs slammed across the hall farther down in the distance of where the two had been. Then another wall closed down but closer, then another and another each one coming closer. "Now let's see how quick you are on your feet." Harley laughed killing the intercom once again.

Batman shouted pushing Fletcher forward. They both ran the walls of brown limbs crashing down behind them. They ran until they were only two floors away from the top floor when the walls of dangerous limbs stopped. 

What the hell was that?! Fletcher asked his heartrate quickening. 

A trick to get us here. Batman said watching as the wall grew poisonous black roses he had never seen before. "If Harley can see us then she must be in the security control room."

"Then you had better hurry up and stop that girl before she gets us killed." Fletcher stated.

Ha ha ha ha hee hee hee ha haha! Uncle Fletcher. Harley's voice sang over the intercom. Do you remember this? 

Ahem! I, Leonard West, being of sound mind and body here by place a friendly competition where I will fund either Marshall Jest's or Jordan Fletcher's company, depending on whose motorcycle completes the main race of the Paxton Charity Races before the other.

I, Marshall Jest, in sound body and mind agree to the terms of competition as said above. I, Jordan Fletcher, in sound body and mind agree to the terms of competition as said above.'

Short and simple little contract, that what I loved about dear Uncle West, he kept everything simple. Oh and look this document is complete with everyone's signature.

Batman stared at Fletcher open mouth as everything began to come into order. A bet!! You killed my father over a stupid bet! Harley's scream rumbled throughout the halls.

Fletcher began to run down the halls away from the angry glare Batman was giving him. He came to a stop as he turned for the second elevator is in perfect order. 

As the doors parted a large vicious Venus Flytrap like creature reached out its sharp barbs desiring a taste of the frightened man before it.

Batman knocked Fletcher out of the creature's way as it began to extend its jaws out and snap close. Fletcher watched as Batman began to fight with the beast-like plant. Taking the opportunity to run off to find Harley for himself he left the dark hero to fend for himself. 

Batman watched as the man took off with a gun held in his arms. "Fletcher!" He shouted in vain hopes of stopping the man. He turned at the inhuman sound of the overbaring plant in time to avoid the tentacle like limbs of the huge Flytrap. As he fought the gaint creature he realized this was something he wasn't gettting involved in.

***

Fletcher crept into his office in hopes of finding a place to sit and consider his best plan of action. Now not only did he have his vengeful 'niece' to worry about, but now that his secret was out he had Batman to think about as well. He had to find a way to silence Harley first, before she said anything else that would get him into serious trouble. When he went in he found nothing out of place, nothing to indicate that anyone had been by. His papers from before still sat in the in box and the ideas that he reject still rested on the floor near the trash can, his account books, dictionary, and address book still sat untouched on the edge of his desk. Yes, no one had been here. He thought with relief. That was until his large black leather chair spun revealing Harley awaiting him. 

No walk-ins! Come by appointment only! She shouted aiming her gun at him. She pulled the trigger. Foosh! The Bang! flag unrolled. Fletcher waited for another surprise as her toys usually held but nothing. He looked up only to see Harley laughing at him from behind her black nailpolished fingertips. 

She pressed the trigger again shouting out the flag. The flag attached to a string flew out and wrapped around the gun in Fletcher's hand. Harley pulled on the string yanking the gun out of his hands.

Harley sat Fletcher's gun down on the desktop. Please **_Uncle_** Fletcher, sit down. Let us catch up on old times. Harley smiled placing her feet on the desk next to her bag of tricks. 

Give me that contract Harl! Fletcher said holding out his hand. 

Harley brought the white paper to her chest protectively. But why Fletcher? Is it because it ties you to my papa's supposed accident' **and** Uncle West's untimely demise? Harley asked slowly causing the chair to swivel from side to side all the while keeping her feet on the desk. 

You don't know what you're talking about. Just give me that contract! He demanded

Harley took down her feet then sat down on the desk itself. Oh but you know as I know exactly what I'm talking about. I was always curious why papa gave me this to hide when I was younger, I guess he knew you better than you thought. But now I know what this is and why everything happened. The funny thing is how I found out. Do you want to hear? Harley asked. 

Fletchers response was a low growl. I say that's a yes. It was a few years ago on the anniversary of my papa's death, the exact day I dropped out of highschool. At first I was all alone at my papa's grave but then Uncle West joined me followed by Mr. Parker, my papa's driver, and Mr. Brooks, the alternate driver. 

It was by pure chance that Uncle West mentioned how coincidental it all was. Parker too drunk to drive thanks to a pre-game party he was invited to. And Brooks incapacitated due to some muggers beating him up in the street two days before, and it was so odd because they forgot to rob him. Amateurs, go figure. It was then Uncle West said 'It would have been nice if Marshall had won that bet. He had the skill.' I asked what did he mean and he told me all about the bet and the contract. Then I too realized that way too many coincidences happened that week. So I went home and read through all the papers my daddy gave me to hide and protect. And then it hit me like a bullet through the brain you killed my papa. Harley said standing on her knees. Uncle West figured that out too, didn't he? He was going to expose you then you did it again, to protect your sorry ass and your business you killed him. Everyone knew how strange Uncle West was, it was just a matter of time before he went over the edge. That's the explaination you gave wasn't it?

Fletcher slowly stalked towards his desk wondering how he could get to his gun and rip the contract away from Harley all at once. I had no attentions of killing your father Harl. He began in a sincere tone. But I just needed that money more than your father did. You see I had debts that could have ruined me, Harl. So I paid those men to mug Brooks then I got Parker drunk. I didn't think your father would race, I had forgotten that he could. 

Cut the bull Fletcher! You still rigged the bike to fall apart at a fast speed! And you still murdered West! Deep down you knew what you were doing! So don't try to pretend. Harley said jumping down from the table with her spring punching glove in hand. And don't interrupt me while I'm telling a story! Harley yelled pulling back the trigger. The red glove flew out at Fletcher at top speed knocking him backward onto the floor. 

Ahem! After my father was dead you figured his death could be tied to you if anyone found the contracts, so you destroyed yours then went in search of papa's. You finally figured that papa gave his contract to me. And that's why you made sure I was sent off to the hospital. So you'd have enough time to look for this without question. Harley waved the contract slowly back and forth like the victory flag it was for her. She placed the contract in her inner jacket pocket with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Fletcher, back on his feet with a bloody nose, flinched as he found himself unable to convince her of his story. C'mon Harl darling. I can give you anything you ask. Fletcher said.

The rage in Harley's eyes faded as did the scowl tugging on her lip. It seemed as if she was shrinking with her humble look. Then in a voice that Fletcher had not heard in years Harley said in a two-year-old like voice. I want my papa. She raised her popgun ready to fire.

Fletcher quickly grabbed one of the small stiff metal end tables of his office and swung it towards Harley. Harley managed the dodge the first swing that was aimed towards her face but missed the second that was aimed towards her ribs. 

In a grunt Harley fell against the large black marble desk then fell to the carpeted floor dragging the many books and her bag down with her. You rat bastard. Harley breathed as the pain in her chest continued to sting with each breath she took.

Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can't hurt me Harley. Fletcher said crouching over the fallen figure of young woman. Fletcher carelessly reached into her jacket looking for the contract.

Harley reached over grabbing the fallen dictionary and using all of her might and the weight of the heavy book smacked it across his face. Try that one on for size! She said standing onto her feet as Fletcher rolled back in pain stopping on the floor next to her overturned bag of tricks. 

You bitch! He yelled reaching into the bag and removing a small glass sphere with green liquid resting in the bottom. With careful aim he threw the sphere down at Harley's feet. 

As the glass broke the ball released a thick cloud of green fog.

Fletcher looked around for the results of Harley defeated by one of her own toys. He grunted with irritation as he noticed the thick green mist made it impossible to see. 

Fletcher breathed through clenched teeth tasting kiwi on his tongue as the thickness let up. From the vapor came a taunting laugh. Silly Fletcher. Harleys voice rung out from the sheet of green vapor. She stepped up to Fletcher. What you just released out of my bag o' toys was Joker venom. You can tell by the taste. She licked out her tongue and ran it over the ridge of her top lip.

Fletcher's face merged from shock to a grin as the Joker venom took effect. You bitch! A-ha ha ha ha ha ha! He laughed punching Harley in the face. 

Harley fell on to her back. Rolling into a flip she grabbed her almost empty bag to reach only her yoyo. With a flick of her wrist she tossed the yoyo in the direction of Fletcher. The yoyo body parted wrapping around Fletcher's torso pinning his arms down.

Harley wiped the blood from her nose with the back of her sleeve. Bola yoyos you've gotta love She said pushing Fletcher down onto the floor.

Fletcher's wide eyes fell onto the smug face of Harley. Ha ha-You won't-ha ha ha-You won't get away-haHa-rley. Fletcher said between breathless laughs. We'll-hah ha ha ha haaha! We'll be-haha arrested hahaha to-ha-gether. 

Harley looked around Well as Miss Q taught me if ya gotta go, go laughing and most important with a bang! Harley quickly loaded her popgun then began to fire at the modern office all the while laughing. She laughed insanely as the office walls succumbed to the mad roaring flames. 

Harley reached into her bag and removed a magic 8 ball. O' wise eight ball tell me should I destroy the entire building? She asked shaking the ball. 

::Most definitely:: Harley laughed out at the message as she shook the ball violently causing the message crystal inside to break releasing it's liquid. The blue liquid turned red as Harley walked out through the maze of metal cubicles until she came to the balcony. 

Employees asking for more office space? Are they complaining about the early work hours? Not enough excitement in the office? She pitched the black ball towards the center then ran back into Fletcher's office. BOOM! The bottom floor shook at the massive explosion. 

Harley stood onto her feet watching as her hellish destruction unfolded in pure chaotic flames. The orange fire licked towards her bare legs as her eyes glowed with the reflection of the firelight. Without reason she began to laugh wildly as she spun once her fingers cutting through the hot flames unharmed.

For a moment Fletcher managed to bring his laughter down to mild giggles and climb onto his feet. With giggle he ran towards Harley ramming his shoulder into her gut pushing her back farther and farther. And together the two fell through the large glass window into a twenty-story fall towards the cement stairs and sidewalk below. 

From instincts alone Harley grabbed hold of the building's ledge on the twelfth floor. Her right hand shot out and grabbed hold of the bola yoyo string catching Fletcher. Harley don't let me fall! Fletcher begged his fear fighting the effects of the Joker venom. 

Harley sneered as she gave her arm a firm shake making Fletcher jerk beneath her. Did you think of my papa when you fixed his bike to fall apart?! Did you comply with Uncle West's pleas for his life before you killed him?! Did you think about the lives you would ruin when you began all this?! Harley demanded. Did you not think that I wouldn't personally come back to hunt you?! She asked loosening her hold on the heavy-duty bola wire. Was it all worth it? The lives you ruined, the lives you took? Was this worth it? She asked giving him another jerk. 

Fletcher began to cry pathetically under Harley. Now you see who the real monster is, dear Fletcher? Fletcher whimpered. "Eeny-meeny-miney mo, catch at tiger by the toe." She sung sweetly. "If he hollers like him go!" Harley smiled at herself as she decided Fletcher's fate. 

***

The floating fire engines sprayed the unruly fire as the police kept the curious people at bay. Batman flew down the street looking wildly for any signs of Harley and Fletcher if there were any left of him. In the distance he spotted a lone figure with red and black hair seated atop an object on the grassy lawns of a near by park. 

Batman approached Harley as she sat motionless atop the hogtied Fletcher watching wild orange and yellow flames consume the building. I thank you for not getting too involved. Harley said still unmoving.

I was busy with those lethal plants of your partner's. But I still heard the entire confession since you didn't turn off the intercom in Fletcher's office. Speaking of Fletcher, I see you didn't kill him. Batman said watching as the black painted grin on Fletcher's face slowly let down although he continued to laugh.

I want to see him suffer for what he's done. He's lucky my mix of Joker venom isn't as strong as the real deal. I'll get the recipe right one day. But I did make up his face! Harley laughed. "How did you get away from Red's hungry flytrap?" She asked as an afterthought.

Kicked it over the balcony, it burned when you threw down the explosives. Where's Nightshade? Batman asked walking close enough to see Harley sat cross legged with one arm dangling to her side heavy with the unloaded popgun. 

Harley did not take her eyes away from the entrancing flames, she only exhale noisily in a deep sigh. I sent him away. I didn't want him to get mixed up in this worst than I've already got him. Harley said. 

That was kind of you. Why? Batman asked. 

Harley smiled as she turned towards him so he could see the glow of the fire reflecting off her glassy eyes. That's easy Batsy, I'm crazy about the guy. Miss Q taught me a lot of things dealin' with crime. But she as so taught me some things on love. You can't leave love to chance. And I just couldn't let Red get arrested just because of me. 

Batman was shocked to hear that the villianess had such feelings. Harley reached into her pocket and removed the folded piece of paper. "Well papa, your lil' girl kept her promise." She said to no one. She stood from Fletcher's back and looked to Batman. "Now I'm not giving up Batsy, just taking a tiny rest from three and a half years of vengence." She said holding out the contract to him.

Batman reached out and cuffed Harley's hand as he took the paper. Then handed both she and Fletcher over to the police after telling them of Fletcher's crimes. Fletcher with two counts of murder and one attempted murder. Where as Harley had property damage, two counts auto theft, assult and the crimes went on.

***

Fletcher and Harley sat across from each other handcuffed in the police van. Well isn't this nice? I go to juvy until I can be trailed as an adult and you go to prison for two counts of murder. Harley laughed.

Fletcher smiled. I helped your father raise one hell of a woman. He said with pride. That's something that can hunt you for the rest of your days. I made you who you are."

"Quiet the both of you." Said the policeofficer sitting in the back with them.

"Oh go shove it!" Harley pursed her lips at the officer.

"I almost got away with it all Harley, if it werent for you. Fletcher laughed. 

Harley smiled. But don't you know Fletcher? Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades. She said just as the van jolted to a stop. 

The back doors were pried open by a large vine and a furious Nightshade looked in. He pointed to Harley directing the vine to grab her.

***

Terry yawned as he took off the suit. Have you heard the latest police reports? Bruce asked.

Terry looked over Bruce's shoulders to see the news. Police van transporting Harley Jest and Jordan Fletcher was forced to a stop 11:49 PM. Some supposed creature took a reluctant Harley Jest. Terry read. He pulled away from the message on the screen. So he went back for her. He mumbled out loud.

***

The navy night sky lightened as hues of orange, pink, and purple appeared in the sky. On the Gotham streets a large moving van drove quickly through the semi-empty morning traffic. Harley sat in the passenger seat with her hands before her still entrapped in the large metallic handcuffs. The reason why they made them like this was because the smaller handcuffs were too easy to get out of. Harley laughed with mockery. 

Nightshade watched her with divided attention. Here's a trick Miss Q taught me. And a 1, a 2, a 3! Ta-da! Harley said then with a small tug her hand slipped out of the cuff. Sorry about that whole weed killer thing Red. But I didn't want you to get hurt or nothin'. Harley said as she tossed the cuffs out the window.

I figured that was what you were up to. Nightshade said.

Harley smiled as she kissed Nightshade on the cheek but Nightshade turned so that it landed on his wanting lips. And how did you know I what I was doing? She asked resting her head on his shoulder. 

You sent me on JoyRide instead of in a cab or something of the sort. To let go of your prized bike like that mean you had to care. Also there was that look you gave me before I passed out. Nightshade said reaching behind him. Can you get that large box from behind me? 

Harley laughed reaching behind him for the box among the rest of their belongings including JoyRide. I was hoping you didn't notice that look. She looked back to the box. Is there something in it? She asked. 

Nightshade smiled. It's that mail I was expecting earlier. He said. He smiled when he heard Harley cry out.

Aw a spotted hyena cub. She cried placing the heavily spotted tan cub into her lap. How did you get it? She asked. 

A lot of money and secrecy. Nightshade said watching as the cub immediately took a liking to Harley. I hope you don't mind that it's a male, but I was told that the female of that species is very dominant.

He's for me? Harley asked. 

Nightshade smiled. Of course, you can't be Harley with a laughing hyena.

What am I going to name you my little killer? She asked rubbing his belly. I know. I shall call you Erik, short for HystErik. Ha ha! Harley laughed.

So what do you think we should do now? Part ways? What? Nightshade asked as he drove on.

Red, you kidding me right? Harley asked as she scratched Erik's ear. For years now I've managed to convince myself that I don't need anyone. That's why I always worked on my bike, it fought the loneliness for awhile. Now that you've come into my life I doubt I can go back to that. It's a nice feeling coming home after a hard days crime to find someone there to welcome you.

Nightshade draped his arm around Harleys shoulder pulling her closer to him. So what are we going to do now?

We'll keep low for awhile. Keep ourselves out of trouble. What do you think about getting an apartment? 

As long as it's in the Garden district I'm fine. He said smiling. 

~FIN~

Okay so the ending had a bit o' fluff and I didn't give much action on Batman. Well c'mon it's Batman he always get outta danger in time, you expected different from me? For those who said yes I warned ya in the beginning!!! Now please review. And ShadowHawk you can't just say More Please any more!

====

Psssssssssssssssssssssst! Hey you, down here. I have something important to tell ya. I'm thinkin' about writing a new Batman Beyond fanfic kinda like a sequel. Here's a small sample of the first chapter. 

Grey Shadows of the Past

Harley Jest hummed along with the song playing softly on the radio as she pulled a faded olive green belly sweatshirt over her wet hair. The shirt matched with the tight torn sweat pants she wore on her semi-dry legs. The sweat suit once belonged to Chris but due to a shrinking accident in the dryer she now owned it. And after a bit of exercising and a shower she found it was the most comfortable thing to wear.

For almost a half year Harley and Chris, better know as the deadly criminal Nightshade, had been living together in an modest apartment in the South of Gotham. It wasn't as spacious as her garage home but it sufficed. 

They both made an almost honest living with Harley periodically working at a motorcycle repair and detail shop. And Chris working at a nursery helping to produce lovely, lush, and colorful plants, much like the vegetation already overtaking the apartment. The two only committed crimes when the mood suited them or when they were short on the rent and bills. 

Harley carefully placed a medium-rare T-bone steak onto a plate and sat it down on the floor. Dinner time baby. She said refilling the water dish. A small thud of paws on the carpeted floor could be heard as a young spotted hyena ran from the living room into the kitchen. Eat up Erik. Harley said walking into the living room to wait for the hour to end when her beloved Chris would return home. 

With a small jump she plopped down on the sofa. Laid back with her legs crossed Harley flipped through the television channels. She stopped on a opera playing on the Public Broadcasting Station but changed once again when it was interrupted with the usual fund raiser. "Six thousand years can pass and they still won't make their goal." She muttered changing the channals until she found an interesting and violent cartoon to watch. The New Batman. Someone had come up with the great idea of animating the new Batman in Gotham, as if the play wasn't enough. The only thing about the cartoon that upsetted her was that she and Nightshade wasn't mentioned yet.

Bzzzz Harley looked up curious as to who would be at her door. If it's another one of that jerk of a super nagging about me keepin' a pet I have some laughin' gas for She said to Erik as she looked out the peephole.

Although she couldn't see the face clearly due to the flithy peephole glass Harley could tell a richly dressed woman stood opposite her door. The woman sent uneasy shivers down Harleys spine. Erik baby, you had better hide. Harley said still watching the woman through the hole. Erik picked up the half eaten steak in his mouth at his mistress command then went into the bedroom crawling beneath the bed. 

After seeing that her pet was safely hidden did she open the door. When the door was fully open Harley saw the face of her visitor and gasped. Harley stared shocked at first then angered.

The dark skinned woman smiled sweetly at Harley. Well aren't you going to welcome your mother in? Emily asked.

***

Later that night Chris returned home. Harley I'm home! He joked as he tossed his jacket onto the love seat. Chris rubbed his sweaty red hair. He asked. 

Goosebumps rose on his green skin when he didn't hear a responds, instead he heard a laugh like sound come from behind the couch. Chris carefully looked over to see Erik shivering his golden brown eyes staring up at him in fright. Erik? Where's Harley? Chris asked almost expecting the small hyena to answer. Franticly Chris began to look about the apartment to find it was completely empty of his beloved girlfriend. Though he tried to convince himself of other possibilities he knew she was gone.

You want to know what happens? Well review and tell me if you want me to post this new story. BU-BYEEE!!!


End file.
